


Blood is Thicker

by Riain



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Kendall thought coming home would heal her heart. What she didn't expect was a ghost from her past ending up in her front yard needing her help. Some secrets are better left buried, but Allie Kendall needs answers. AU of Season 3, after the last episode- No season 4 here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Left Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader- I brought this work over from FF.Net to broaden the readership. It has been a popular piece over at FF.Net, but I wanted it to be seen by more people. 
> 
> Just a few things to keep in mind while reading:
> 
> \-- Anything you see in italics are thoughts/feelings/experiences of Allie Kendall.  
> \-- This is written as an AU (Alternate Universe) of TWD, set after season 3. I wrote it before season 4 ever premiered; season 4 doesn't exist in this piece.  
> \-- Smut/ Dixon mouth/ language/gratuitous violence of zombies inside! 
> 
> Enjoy and review!

"Run Allie! Go"! Allie Kendall turned to run as the roar of the shotgun rang through the air. Her mother, Natalie, shot the head off a walker as they ran through the street of the small town they had come up on. Supplies were low, times were lean since the dead started to rise. Allie wasn't worried about her mother, they were both avid hunters and survivalists. Natalie had made sure from a young age that Allie could fend for herself, just as Natalie's father had taught her. Now at 16, Allie was running and gunning with her mother through the Georgia countryside, trying to survive hell on Earth. Allie ran towards their Jeep, knifing down the few walkers in her way with crushing blows to the skull. Allie turned to look back, seeing her mother running a short distance behind her. Allie jumped into the passenger seat, starting the Jeep as Natalie tossed her shotgun in the back, throwing the Jeep in reverse and tearing back down the road they came from.

Natalie glanced sideways at her daughter, "You ok? Didn't get bit or anything right?" The nurse in Natalie was never far from the surface, always checking to be sure of injury. Allie was all Natalie had left in life since the world went to shit.

Allie shook her head, "No Mom, I'm good. You ok?"

Allie tucked her hair into a ponytail as Natalie smiled. "As long as you're okay, I'm always good."

* * *

_My name is Allie Kendall. I'm 16, and I'm surviving in this place that can be only termed as hell. Awhile ago Mom and I moved back to Georgia from Germany after her divorce. My Grandpa Roy, wasn't in too good of shape. So Mom and I moved in to help Grandpa get better, he ended up dying from complications of cancer. Then the outbreak happened... I thought what I was seeing with my own eyes was something from the movies. I couldn't have been more wrong. Dead people coming back to life and eating other people, it was scary as hell at first, but now it's like ok whatever, just kill them so they don't kill you. I should start at the beginning, explain myself a little better. Besides if I didn't you would never get to know me right? My mom was a flight nurse in the Air Force when I was a kid. She came home on leave to visit her folks and went out to the bar with her friends one night in August. Mom's friend had been watching a set of brothers for weeks playing pool. That night was no different, the friend was still watching, and the older of the two was flirting with Mom's friend, but the younger one paid no attention to anything going on. Mom ended up dragging her friend over to the brothers, after drinks and rounds of pool, the foursome ended up out at a lake. Mom had a fling with my sperm donor in the back of his truck. Yeah that's how I was conceived: summertime drunken fun. I never knew my bio dad. Mom married one of her PJ buddies a couple of months later while she was still pregnant with me. I always thought Jake was my dad, until they got divorced. Jake taught me to hunt, fish, camp. He was an avid outdoorsman, and I loved him. I grew up on Air Force bases all over the nation, then Jake got orders for Germany. We were in Ramstein for two years, until Mom caught Jake in bed with another woman. Then the fighting started. I remember Jake yelling across the kitchen at mom about how he raised a daughter that wasn’t even his. I swear I literally felt my heart break. Jake was the only dad I knew, and now he wasn’t even my dad. It wasn’t until the flight home from Berlin that I gutted up and asked mom about my bio dad. She said he was a guy from her hometown that everyone looked down because he was “no good”. Seems his dad was the town drunk, and everyone knew the dad beat the boys, until the older one killed the old man defending his younger brother. Mom always felt sorry for my bio dad, he seemed alright once you saw through the angry side of him. He sometimes helped out on my Grandpa Roy's farm, worked hard and was good with the animals. Mom said Jake looked a lot like my bio dad, and I was better off not knowing him with the way things were. Mom telling me to let it drop just piqued my curiosity more, if it was the last thing I did I planned on finding my bio dad._

* * *

 

Natalie pulled the quilt up over Allie asleep in her bed, as she made her usual morning rounds of their farmhouse. At least out here in the country, the stench of the dead wasn't so over powering. The plan for the day was to head out farther into the country, check through some houses, maybe snag some small farm animals for food. Luckily for Natalie and Allie, their farm had not been overrun yet. But Natalie knew that no place was safe; that someday they would have to abandon home for somewhere safer, if somewhere safer even existed. Natalie looked up from brewing a cup of tea to see Allie padding into the kitchen. No matter how old Allie got, Natalie still saw her as the dark haired blue eyed little girl who ran around with her teddy bear and pigtails. Now Allie was a grown woman, wise beyond her years, working hard to keep them going. Allie trained her eyes on the cup of tea her mother set in front of her, watching the steam rise as her hands wrapped around the cup.

"Morning mom. Everything ok?" Allie yawned as she blew across the mug, before taking a drink.

"Didn't see anything out there, things are surprisingly quiet. You planning on going out Miller's road today?" Natalie pushed a bowl of dry cereal across the counter, picking through her own bowl.

"Yeah, I remember Grandpa saying Mr. Miller had quite the gun collection in his basement, along with canning stuff in the storm cellar. Figure it's worth a shot, anything helps now. I won't be gone long, maybe a couple of hours at the most if I find anything." Allie finished her bowl, setting it inside the sink.

Allie skipped over to her mother, kissing her on the cheek as she reached for her pistol and bow by the kitchen door. A sly grin crept across her lips, "Don't worry Mom, I'm quick and quiet. I'll be back before you know it. Love you."

Natalie sighed watching her daughter cross the barn lot, heading towards the vehicles from the back door, "You're too much like your father that's for sure."

* * *

_I was shocked when I broke into Mr. Miller's house, finding it locked tight. No one had been there in a long time. I saw an old calendar in the kitchen, next to the phone on the wall with writing all over it. It was still set to last May, scribbled on the 20th,  "Airport 5am-ATL to ANC". Mr. Miller must have went to visit his son stationed in Alaska, and never came back. Well, his loss, my gain. His house was a gold mine of food, bedding, not to mention the guns and ammo in the basement. I grabbed a box, filling it full with various stuff, before I headed back out to the Jeep. I needed mom to help me raid as much as we could, it would go quicker with two rather than me by myself. The wind in my hair felt awesome, it was a beautiful day outside. What would make it perfect was not running into any walkers today. My thoughts started drifting as I drove, I thought about Jake, mentally picturing him in my mind. He was over six foot tall, blue eyes, brown hair lightened by the sun, trim in the waist, nicely muscled from running and hunting as well as his job as a PJ in the Air Force. Mom told me on the flight from Berlin last year that my bio dad looked like Jake, then it dawned on me when I started putting the pieces together._

_I stopped the Jeep, grabbing a can of soda out of the box from Mr. Miller's house, cracking the top. I took a long gulp as the soda hit the spot. Mom said she grew up in the same town with my bio dad, that he did odd jobs on the farm for Grandpa Roy. Then mom left for the military, came home, had a fling with my bio dad and married a guy who looked just like him. My mom was in love with my bio dad from when they were kids, and having the fling with him was her trying to get him out of her system before she married Jake. And Jake looked just like my bio dad, so Jake was her way of keeping my bio dad with her. Jesus Christ, I don't even know my bio dad's name, how sad is that? Why didn't my mom just have a relationship with my bio dad in the first place when they were kids? Why not after she came home on leave? She probably could have broke things off with Jake pretty easy then I'm sure. I started getting a bit dizzy thinking about the fucked up dynamics of it all. Mom and I needed to have a talk when I got back to the farm, that was freaking obvious as hell._

_I put the Jeep back in drive, heading down the road. Of all the things to think about when driving, my thoughts ran to a man I had never met, but shared a genetic code with. I was half him, half my mother. I knew enough about medicine, genetics and the like from my mom and my Grandpa Roy. Grandpa had been an old country doctor after he came back from the war, he still made house calls around the county when I was a kid. Grandpa had been a doctor in the war, Grandma Jean was a nurse, mom was nurse, Jake was a PJ. I guess it was only natural I wanted to be a Physician's Assistant when I grew up. I read all the medical books Grandpa had, jumped at the chance to learn anything Jake or mom had to teach me. My hair color came from mom, that was apparent. But the striking blue eyes that stared back at me in the mirror? Those had to be my bio dad's. Mom has the most beautiful moss green eyes you've ever seen. Even with genes being recessive, blue eyes are dominant. I could see how mom and Jake passed me off as their own for so long. I wasn't going to fault my mom for sleeping around, we all do crazy shit in our lives. And I know she would know how to count back a pregnancy to figure out the date of conception. I doubt she was lying to me about Jake not being my dad, especially after their little kitchen blow up in Germany._

_If I wanted one thing from my mom right now, it was his name. I wanted to see the look in her eyes as she said it, hear the inflection in her voice. If my hunch served me right, it wasn't just for Grandpa Roy we came back here. Mom claims it was only once that her and my bio dad had sex, I'll give her that one. But I'd lay a safe bet there was more to their history than just one summer night in the back of a pickup._

_Mom has some serious explaining to do when I get back to the house, that's for sure._


	2. Guns & Medicine

Natalie was pulling clothes off the line when she heard a vehicle coming down the lane at a fast clip. The house was set far back from the road; it took a bit to get to the house from the road. Natalie thumbed off the safety off on the HK45 strapped to her thigh, Allie knew better than to tear down the lane. Natalie snuck around the side of the house, watching as the truck came closer. She counted a driver, and a passenger sitting in the back seat, opposite the driver. She had seen this scenario many times before; the passenger was sitting with someone who was lying down, most likely injured. "Great, just what I need. Someone looking for Dad and thinking he's still here. Looks like I'm gonna fill your boots Daddy." Natalie sighed looking up at the skies, seeing the darkness creeping in from the east, it was probably a good thing she thought to bring the clothes in. Natalie watched and listened as she saw an older man in his mid to late thirties step out of the driver's seat, speaking to the female in the backseat, before closing the door and walking towards the front door of Natalie's house. The man didn't have a gun drawn, but that didn't make Natalie feel any more secure than being in a room with a hungry walker. She rounded the corner of the house, her gun trained on the man's head as she called out to him.

"Something I can help you with Mister? This is private property." Natalie nodded to the man as his hands went up in surrender.

"I'm looking for Dr. Kendall. A friend of mine said we could maybe find him here. I've got a friend in the truck that's in need of the Doc's help." The man's eyes held steady as he spoke, as far as he knew the gun trained on him was loaded and ready to fire.

Natalie stepped forward, keeping her gun at the ready, walking up within four feet of the man, "I don't know who told you that Dr. Kendall was here. My Dad's been dead a year and a half. "

The man's face fell as he processed the information Natalie gave him, "You're Natalie then. My friend told me if the Doc wasn't here you would be the next best thing. Please you have to help my friend, if not he's going to bleed out and probably die."

"Who the hell are you and how does your friend know me? I've been gone from this area for a long time." Natalie huffed as her finger tensed on the trigger, waiting.

"I'm Rick Grimes. My group is camped out about eight miles from here on another farm. We mean you no harm; I just need you to help my friend. Please, he says he trusts you with his life." Rick reached out cautiously, his hand flat against the barrel of Natalie's HK45, pushing it down. His blue eyes searched her face, pleading for her help.

Natalie sighed, clicking on the safety on her gun, tucking it back into her holster. "Alright, let me see what you have going on. I'll do what I can, might not be much, but I'll try. It's all I can do."

Rick sighed in relief, "Thank you Natalie. If there is anything we can do for you in return please let me know."

Rick led Natalie over to the passenger side of the truck, opening the door as he stepped aside. Natalie walked around the door, peering inside. Her breath caught in her throat, seeing a young blonde girl with hands covered in blood keeping pressure on the man's chest. Natalie ran her fingers over the man's carotid artery, finding his pulse weak and slow. His eyes barely fluttered open as he groaned at her touch on his neck; Natalie's heart stopped when she got a good look at her patient, seventeen years dissolved in a few seconds, as tears threatened to fill her eyes.

Natalie turned to Rick, blinking rapidly, "You're gonna owe me big. Let's get him into the office so I can get a better look at him."

Rick hoisted the patient over his shoulder as the girl slid under the other side, still holding pressure to the wound. Natalie led the trio off towards the house, hoping beyond hope she could save the man bleeding behind her.

* * *

_**Earlier that afternoon:** _

Daryl knew he needed to take the kid with him hunting; one more person who could hunt wasn't a bad thing. The kid was decent with a rifle; he could hit a deer at 100 yards easy; a little practice never hurt anyone. Daryl had shot the deer they were now tracking, Kyle was walking about 50 feet off to Daryl's left; keeping his eye out for feral dogs and walkers.

"Here we go." Daryl crouched down; pulling his arrow out of the deer's chest slinging blood onto the ground as he wiped the bolt on the grass.

Daryl heard the kid walking up; he wasn't the most quiet in the woods that was obvious. Daryl started gutting the deer in the field as Kyle began to ask questions about what he was doing. Daryl carefully worked as he educated the kid on what he was doing and why. Neither of them heard the mountain lion that crept up on them until it was too late. Kyle barked off two shots from the 30-30 he was carrying, one shot hit the lion in the shoulder, as the other hit Daryl in the chest as he lunged for the cat with his knife. Adrenaline kept Daryl moving as he plunged his knife into the big cat's chest.

"Oh Jesus, Daryl I'm sorry! Oh hell! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Kyle tossed the rifle down as Daryl rolled over groaning.

"S'ok kid, people miss all the time. You need to get this cat and deer in the truck before the walkers come for it. Camp needs food. We got too close to his cubs in the den. His old lady's round here somewhere. Go get the truck; I'll wait for you here." Daryl grunted as he pulled a rag out of his pocket, pushing it in the wound with his finger to stop the blood.

Kyle picked up the rifle, running towards the truck. Daryl started gutting the cat, his vision getting blurry as the lightheadedness hit him. He finished with the cat as he heard the rumble of the truck coming into the clearing. Daryl stood slowly from his knees, dragging the cat by the front paws towards the truck. Kyle jumped out, dropping the tailgate before coming to help Daryl.

"Go drag that deer over here and help me get 'em in the bed. We got to get moving." Daryl wasn't about to admit to the kid he was seeing black spots in his vision, he was sure the kid could see his blood soaking through the rag as they hauled their kills into the back of the truck. Daryl climbed into the backseat of the truck, lying down across the seat. Daryl's vision began winking in and out as he struggled to stay conscious, pressing the flat of his hand to the wound in his pectoral.

Daryl groaned loudly as Kyle slid into the driver's seat; "Ya best haul ass back to camp kid. I ain't feeling so hot."

The last thing Daryl heard before he passed out was Kyle cursing as he made his way back to the road, heading for camp.

* * *

 

_I hurried home after seeing the sky darkening to the east. I knew Mom had clothes on the line that needed to come in, and I wanted to tell her about the gold mine I found at the Miller's. Nagging in the back of my mind was asking her for my bio dad's name. I had to know more, it was killing me to feel lost like this, to feel like I was nearly without an identity. Sure, I have the Kendall last name, but what would my name have been if my bio dad had a say in it? I really wanted to know his name, and maybe have a chance of finding him. Even in this hell, if he was as outdoorsy as Jake, he would be alive in this mess, living off the land like Mom and I were._

_I saw a truck I didn't recognize in the driveway of the house. I grabbed my P30 off the seat next to me, clicking off the safety and laying the gun in my lap as I parked the truck in. The gun fit naturally into my right hand as I ran towards the house, following a blood trail going to the house through the grass from the truck. I tried not to think of the worst, that someone had enough balls to attack my Mom while I was gone. I know her well enough she would take at least one of them out before they took her down._

_I get to the front door and nearly run into a girl my age coming out the door. She's covered in blood, looking shocked when I grabbed her by the arm, pushing her out at arm's length._

_"Where's my mom? Who the hell are you and why are you here?" I practically yelled at her as I shook her._

_"I'm Beth. Rick and I brought a friend here who was hurt looking for Dr. Kendall. Your mom's inside taking care of him. I'm sorry for scaring you." Beth stumbled on her feet clearly exhausted. She sits down in the grass as I push past her into the house. I hear voices down in Grandpa's office downstairs; taking the stairs two at a time I find my mom working on a patient on the table and a man I don't know hovering in the corner, watching intently._

_"Allie! Get your ass over here and help! I need to get a chest tube into the triangle, help me get him open while I suction out the wound and extract the bullet." Mom was in full nurse mode barking orders. I had never done a chest tube before, I'd seen a couple of videos online, I was hoping Mom would walk me through it as she worked above me. I grabbed supplies out of the cabinet and pulling on a pair of nitrile gloves. I drew a line with a purple surgery marker from his nipple down to his back, following the soft spot between the ribs under my fingers. I prodded for his pectorals muscle and his dorsal muscle drawing those out as well._

_Mom glanced down at my handiwork, "Good Allie, you're doing it the way Jake taught you. Good work. Get some local in him before you make the incision. Right there in the nipple line." Mom showed me where to insert the needle in my hand, "You'll make the incision in the same place, parallel to the rib. I'll get the tube and system."_

_My hands shook a bit as I used the scalpel to cut the guy open, my fingers were small enough to fit in the incision I made, feeling for the next tissue I had to cut through. After I chunked away the piece of tissue, I slid my finger back into the hole as Mom handed me the tube to insert. Within five minutes I had the procedure completed, bandaged over and a new sedative in the guy. Mom had finished her extraction of the bullet while I was working; she was sewing him shut as I cleaned up my mess. I knew it was smart on Mom's part to raid the local hospital for supplies; we couldn't have saved the guy if we didn't._

_Mom handed me a towel to dry my hands off with after I washed them, I saw her eyes glistening with tears. "Real proud of you baby. You did an amazing job. Let's get this guy upstairs so he can rest and heal. Rick, would you give me a hand while Allie cleans up?" Rick nodded as he gingerly slipped an arm over his shoulder, as Mom got under the other side. I watched them head out up the stairs into the house._

_I found Mom in the guest bedroom, getting our patient situated in the bed with the drain system on the floor. I helped start and hang an IV of saline; fluids were definitely needed with him losing blood. I knew he would be out for awhile with the sedative and local he'd been given. Mom listened over his chest, and took his pulse before closing the door behind us._

_"Is he staying here with us? We don't know this guy Mom! He could wake up and knife us in our sleep for all we know!" I hissed between my teeth in the hallway._

_Mom raised her hand motioning me to quiet down. "Yes he's staying until he's recovered. He's in no shape to fight, much less defend himself. I'm not worried. We need to keep an eye on him and re-introduce blood into his system gradually. Can you get a syringe set from downstairs please? I'm going to go talk to his friends and let them know what's going on."_

_I sighed as Mom walked off. I didn't like the idea of a stranger in our house, even if he was wounded. My Mom's always had a good heart, sometimes a little too good. I guess with having a patient in the house, it meant someone would have to be with him all the time, or very near. That would be Mom, which left me to raid the Miller's by myself bit by bit._

_It was going to be a rough week that's for sure._

* * *

 

            Natalie found Rick sitting on the porch steps next to the girl he came with, talking quietly. She tried not to eavesdrop, as Rick explained to the girl what had happened with their friend, assuring her he would be okay after a good long rest.

            "He's lost a good bit of blood into the chest cavity, which is why my daughter put the drain in. She's going to slowly re-introduce as much of that blood as she can back into his system tonight. He'll be stuck here for at least a week while he heals so I can take care of him. You're welcome to come visit him if you'd like. He will be safe here with us. How'd the injury happen?" Natalie leaned against the porch railing, watching the rain fall gently to the ground.

            The young girl spoke up, "My name's Beth. My cousin Kyle was out hunting with him and they got attacked by a mountain lion. Kyle shot Daryl on accident shooting the lion. Oh hell, the deer and the lion are in the back of the truck!" Beth jumped up, running over to the truck, looking in at the two animals. Natalie and Rick followed closely behind, easily catching up to Beth. Natalie looked in at the deer and the cat, she had never seen a mountain lion up close in real life, and they were pretty rare in this part of Georgia.

            "Let me get Allie and we'll get them hung in the barn so we can process them. I'm sure your people need to eat. I'd hate to see the meat go to ruin." Natalie left to go find Allie as Rick dropped the tailgate, moving the carcasses closer to the edge. Rick and Beth carried the deer as Natalie and Allie carried the mountain lion into the barn.

            "I'll get them skinned tonight if someone will help me get them into the cooler. My Grandpa used to do meat processing for the local hunters as a hobby." Allie strung up the animals side by side from the beam in the barn, letting them drain onto the floor.

            Rick looked at Beth, "I'll stay and help. You go ahead and go back to camp, let them all know what happened and that things will be ok. We'll figure it out. Come back tomorrow and visit ok?" Rick took Beth's face in his hands, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead to send her on her way.

            Before Natalie headed back into the house to check on their patient, she ensured Beth was leaving as well as Allie and Rick were busy skinning the carcasses. She had a lot on her plate to deal with; she needed time alone to sort it all out.


	3. Wounds of Time

Rick watched Allie skin the deer with ease; he wasn’t surprised by it after seeing her cut into Daryl’s side down in the clinic. He helped by holding back the hide as she cut it away, watching her every move; learning so he could help more on the mountain lion.

            “Where’d you learn to process an animal? Much less all the medical stuff? You’re 18?” Rick was trying to make conversation; the near silence was making him edgy.

            “My mom married a guy who was an avid outdoorsman. He was a combat medic in the Air Force too. He taught me to shoot guns and bows. Taught me to hunt, fish, ride, all that kinda stuff, so I learned everything I could from him before they divorced. Mom’s a nurse, plus all of Grandpa’s medical books. I wanted to be a Physician’s Assistant when I grew up. I’ll be 18 next year, not too sure what month it really is, so I figure I’m 17 now.” Allie breathed out a tired breath as she stretched her shoulders, “We’ll get the cat done and then put them in the cooler to cure overnight. We can always finish tomorrow. We’ve been lucky, we still have power here. So it’s been a godsend for keeping food.”

            “You’ve been lucky; we’ve been out there struggling the last year and a half. We’ll get by as we always have. There’s not many of us left as there used to be.” Rick sighed; holding back the hide of the cat, watching Allie wipe a bead of sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

            “How many of you are there at your camp?” Allie questioned, severing the hind legs of the cat at the shoulder joint. The cat was proving quicker to butcher, especially since Allie had dissected one in her high school Anatomy class.

            “There’s seven of us now. Used to be more. But you know how things go, people eventually die. Nothing is for certain out there. Thank you for taking care of my friend.” Rick sighed, remembering all the people that had been lost, his wife and his infant daughter included.

            “It’s the least Mom and I could do to help. If there are only seven of you, maybe Mom would let you all stay here? We have room here for sure, maybe the house too. I could ask her later. Here, help me get these down and moved.” Allie unhooked the deer, slowly lowering it to the barn floor.

            Rick and Allie got both carcasses into the cooler, spraying them down with the hose. “That’ll get them through the night; I’ll come out in the morning and quarter out your part. Dinner sounds good right now. Let’s go see what we can find for dinner.” Allie could feel her stomach growling, that bowl of cereal didn’t go far this morning. Besides, she had a bone to pick with her mother, to be able to find peace within herself.

* * *

 

            Natalie slowly introduced her patient’s blood back into his system. Luckily for him, only a pint had drained out so far. God only knew how much he had lost in the field before ending up on Natalie’s doorstep. Natalie pulled the last of the blood from the collection container, pushing it through the IV port in his arm. Desperate times called for desperate measures when saving a life; and this life laying in the guest bedroom was important to Natalie, even more so to Allie, even though she wasn’t aware yet why.

            Natalie carefully disconnected the transfer syringe; one more check tonight of the collection container to see if there would be enough to transfer. If not, it would all be disconnected and sent out to the burn barrel. Natalie wrung out the warm rag in her hands, tenderly wiping the dirt and grime from his face, watching him for signs of rousing. She could see his eyes moving behind his lids in the drug induced slumber. He had been through so much in his life; he needed this rest here, safe with her.

            Natalie sighed as her fingers ran over scars old and new on his chest. Some of them she had taken care of when they were younger, others her father had cared for. Tears came to Natalie’s eyes as she remembered the last time he had been in this house with her, so many years ago; the night before Natalie had left for the Air Force. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, being twenty years past.

            Natalie sniffled as she wiped down his hands, “Damn it Daryl, there’s so much I need to tell you. I wish we’d never had that fight before I left. I wish I had came back and kept our promise. We were just kids; we didn’t know anything outside this farm. I wanted something more for us, you wanted to stay here. Twenty years my heart’s stayed with you.” Natalie felt tears prick her eyes as she brushed his hair away from his eyes. “I should have never led you on when I came home on leave, which was wrong of me. You loved me; I was trying to get you out of my system. I should have taken you with me, kept our promise. You gave me the greatest gift you could ever have. Oh God Daryl, you have, I mean, we have a daughter. Her name is Allie Josephine, after your momma. She’s beautiful, smart, she has your eyes. She’s so much like you; she saved your life tonight. I missed you Daryl.”

            Natalie searched Daryl’s face, seeing how time had aged him, there were squint lines in the corners of his eyes, his goatee speckling with grey, the scar that ran around his left eye was more apparent than she remembered. Even though life had aged Daryl, Natalie still saw him as the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago. No matter how hard she tried, he was always there in the private recesses of her heart.

            Natalie reached down, taking his hand in hers, laying his fingers and palm against her cheek.  The heat that radiated into her face warmed her soul, as she shuddered out a breath. “I prayed for you every night, to be ok in this mess we live in now. I hoped I would find you, or you would find me. I just didn’t wish for it to be on these kinds of circumstances. Sleep well Daryl. Goodnight.”

            Natalie pulled the blanket up to cover Daryl’s chest before she left the bedroom. The easy part was done, getting him patched up. The hard part was coming, him waking up and facing the gravity of the situation. If there was one thing Daryl Dixon didn’t like, it was surprises. 

* * *

 

Allie made sure Rick was fed before settling him into the sofa in the den. The rain beat steady against the windows, quickly lulling the man into a deep slumber. Allie crept up the stairs into her mother's room, finding Natalie sitting on the bed with her jewelry box open beside her. In Natalie's hand was a worn, but cared for horseshoe nail. The nail had the point shaved down, and had been turned to form a ring. Allie had heard these kind of rings called "Prairie Diamonds" as the young men of the Wild West days asking for the girl's hand couldn't afford a diamond ring, so they made her a ring with what they had on hand with their own hands. Allie sat down next to her mother, reaching out to touch the hand that held the ring.

            "Mom, where'd you get that? I've never seen you wear it ever. All I've ever seen you wear was the diamonds Jake gave you until you divorced. Then you quit wearing those. Can I see it?" Allie reached her hand out as Natalie dropped the nail into her waiting palm. Allie turned it over in her fingers, sliding it onto her finger. It fit perfectly, like it was made for her. Allie took it off handing it back to her mother, who set it on the nightstand next to the bed before she lay back against the headboard.

            "Honey, I've had that since I was your age. I quit wearing it when Jake asked me to marry him. I put it away in my jewelry box, waiting for the day you grew into the beautiful young woman you are. Then I'd tell you the story behind it, and give it to you. I wanted to wait until you were eighteen, but I guess seventeen is close enough. Your Daddy gave it to me when he asked me to marry him downstairs in the kitchen when we were seventeen. Your Grandpa gave his blessing, your Grandma was so happy for us. You're Daddy and I had been together since we were sixteen, and we were in love." Natalie's eyes misted over as she spoke, watching her daughter digest the information.

            Allie didn't speak; she listened intently to her mother telling the story as questions formed in her own mind. Allie never saw pictures on the wall of any man with her mother but Jake, and even those pictures were now down off the wall.

            Natalie began again as she wiped a tear from her cheek, "That evening, before your Daddy and I came into dinner, I told him I was pregnant with your older brother. He thought it was the right thing to do and marry me. Grandpa and Grandma let him move here into the house, the guestroom is my old bedroom. Your room was your Uncle Ryan's room. You're Daddy and I lived like we were married here in this house. We promised Grandpa and Grandma we wouldn't get married till we finished high school. We hid my pregnancy from them until I was about two months along, when Grandma caught me throwing up in the bathroom. Grandpa, I think, was disappointed when we told him the truth, but at least they stood by us and helped us while I was pregnant."

            "Mom, I couldn't imagine being pregnant so young, much less getting engaged. It had to be hard. What happened to my brother? You've never mentioned him before. But you always laid flowers at a marker next to Uncle Ryan's in the cemetery. I never really paid attention to what it said. I don't mean to pry Mama, but what was my Daddy's name?" Allie took a deep breath, hoping for her mother to answer to the question that had plagued Allie for over a year.

            "I was about six months pregnant with your brother when something went wrong. He died in my womb, I had to have surgery. Your Daddy wasn't there when I woke up from surgery. When I came home from the hospital; he'd taken all his stuff out of my bedroom like he had never been there in the first place. I was so heartbroken. He didn't even show up for your brother's burial. When I needed him the most, he wasn't there for me. Six months later he showed up the night before I was to leave for the Air Force, to talk to Grandpa. We had a fight and he left again. I couldn't just skip out on leaving for boot camp. So I left his ring on my finger and got on the plane to Texas. Three years later I came back, and you happened. You're the best thing he ever gave me; I don't regret having you ever Allie. His name is Daryl Dixon, and he's lying in the guest room right now. You saved his life tonight. He doesn't know about you, he's never known. Please leave it to me to tell him."

            Natalie handed the ring Daryl had made her to Allie, sliding it onto her finger, "I want you to keep this. You need something of your Daddy's."

            Allie choked on the breath she was holding, she never knew this story, never knew his name, and now he was the man she had saved earlier in the night. She ran her thumb over the ring, watching it spin on her finger. For everything her Daddy had put her Mom through, the love for him was still apparent in Natalie's eyes. Everything made complete sense now, as Allie blew out a breath.

            "Mom, would it be okay if I went and sat with him for a minute? Please? Would you go with me?" Allie's voice took on the tone of her younger self, asking her mother a question she wasn't sure she would get the answer she wanted to.

            Natalie stood up as she took her daughter's hand, "I think that would be a good idea. Come on, I'm sure he's still asleep."

* * *

 

_I quietly stepped into the bedroom, seeing Daryl still asleep. I watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically with each labored breath. I felt a sense of pride in my work from earlier in the evening; I’d saved his life, not knowing anything about him. Then it dawned on me, had he died on our table, my Mom would have been devastated and I would have been fatherless. The cold realization sucker punched me in the gut. I don't know if I was comfortable calling him Dad; I was sure if he hung around long enough it would eventually slip. It was only natural I guess, especially since I knew the truth about him now._

_I took the chair next to his bed, checking the collection container attached to his drain. There was about a pint in the container, he would need every little bit that drained out of his chest cavity. I couldn’t help but sit and stare at him while I made the transfer through his IV; Mom was right, he looked a lot like Jake. More rugged, thinner, longer hair, not near as muscular. Daryl wasn’t a soldier like Jake, he was man struggling to survive. I didn’t know what he did for a job, not that it really mattered now. I laid my hand across his forehead, he didn’t seem too warm, and that’s a good sign. As I pulled my hand away, his eyes fluttered open for a brief moment, the deep blue slowly disappearing behind heavy lids._

_Mom must have heard my gasp from the door, stepping over to check his pulse as I sat back down looking at him. She whispered quietly in my ear, laying his hand back down on the bed. “It was just an involuntary motion; he won’t be coming around for another few hours. It’s alright baby, he’ll be fine in a few days. We’ll get him on the mend and send him back to his group. It’s the right thing to do.”_

_I nodded my head, following my mom downstairs to the kitchen. I was starving; the day had been long, I’d burnt through more energy than I had taken in. Mom threw some vegetables and meat in the skillet as I brought the box from Mr. Miller’s house into the kitchen, setting it on the table. My thoughts ran back to the conversation in Mom’s bedroom, questions coming to the surface again. I turned to watch my Mom cooking at the stove, blurting out the most important question I had._

_“Mom, do you love my Dad, I mean Daryl? Sorry.”I had to know, I needed to know if it was going to be okay to try and have a relationship with him, or just cut him loose like I had never known him. Either way it played out, Daryl Dixon would haunt me the rest of my days._

_Mom stopped cooking, her shoulders visibly falling as a shudder ran through her. She shook her head without turning to me; I could barely hear the words that escaped her lips._

_“It’s been eighteen years since I saw him last, I don’t know if it’s a love ideal anymore. Why do you think I still love him? Do you want him to know you, after all this time of not? Hell, I don’t know how he would act knowing he has a daughter that I lied to him about all these years.”Mom set my plate in front of me, as she sat across from me at the kitchen table._

_"Mom, you were engaged to the man; you were pregnant by him twice. You came back after three years of being gone, and went right back to him, like a moth to a flame. And because you loved him, you created me with him. If you didn't love him, you would have been smart enough to take precautions that I wouldn't have happened. You can't sit there and tell me you didn't plan on sleeping with him when you came back. And yeah, I'd kind of like to get to know my Father, even if it's for him to tell me to fuck off." I shoveled a mouthful of food in, chewing as I stared my Mom down._

_Mom swallowed hard before getting up from the table, "You have it all figured out now don't you? You're the best thing he ever gave me, and I don't regret what I did to get you. Maybe I still do love him, but that doesn't matter a damn bit now. He probably has a wife and kids back at their camp, and I'm just an old flame that helped save his ass. You want a relationship with him, you tend it yourself. I'm going to bed!"_

_Mom practically yelled at me, as I watched her go upstairs. Yeah, I think I nailed her right on, as bad as it feels in my gut, she can't lie to me._

* * *

Natalie couldn't face the conversation with Allie concerning Daryl. Allie had hit a nerve within Natalie, one she wasn't ready to confront yet. As much as Natalie tried to convince herself that she didn't love Daryl, seeing him now brought back all the memories, good and bad. Natalie wasn't ready to deal with him yet, it was easier just to put him back under and put the coming storm off for the night. Natalie removed the syringe she just used to inject morphine into Daryl's IV port, setting it aside. It was time to remove his drain and sew the wound shut. Once Natalie was done, she shut the light off, closing the door on another chapter of her life. Tomorrow would be another day; tomorrow she might have the strength to deal with Allie and Daryl.  


	4. Morphine Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of backstory on Daryl and Natalie. It hit me like a Mack truck and I thought it turned out pretty good. It's probably my favorite chapter in the whole story.

They say that sound can trigger memories, and memories are tied to sounds. Daryl Dixon never believed bullshit like that until tonight. He swore he heard Natalie's voice in his sleep, even when his eyes opened for a brief moment; he was sure he saw Natalie looking down at him before his eyes closed again. She was young and beautiful still, just like he remembered her from when they were kids. Was he caught up in his memories in a sleep he couldn't wake from? Surely he wasn't dead, he didn't remember getting bit, just that he was shot by that stupid Greene kid while hunting.

            Daryl let his mind wander back to the last time he saw Natalie, it was August, hot as hell, and quite a long time ago. He and Merle had gone to the bar that night and were shooting pool when Daryl was sure he saw Natalie come in with Jenny McCaffrey. Jenny had been sniffing around Merle for weeks, but never had the courage to say anything to him. Daryl mostly ignored Merle's shameless flirting with her until it was his turn to shoot. Daryl didn't give a shit who Merle slept with; she would be just another notch in a long string of broads for him.

            It was when the two women came over to the table and introduced themselves that Daryl's heart stopped in his chest. It was Natalie with Jenny; he could never mistake those moss green eyes anywhere else. Jenny latched onto Merle immediately, but Natalie was stand-offish towards Daryl. He cornered her behind the corner pocket of the table, getting a good look at her from the backside. She had filled out in all the right places, her skin was tanned by the sun, but her hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her skull. The position she was in made Daryl's hormones burn, his memory coming up quick of what she sounded like in that position from long ago.

            "Staring at my ass Dixon? You might want to take a picture since it won't be here long." Her eyes met his, a grin creeping across her lips over her bare shoulder.

            Daryl leaned closer to her, his hips grinding against her ass. Natalie squeaked in surprise as she felt his arousal up close and personal through her jeans. His teeth nipped her ear as his breath tickled her skin, "If ya wouldn'ta stayed gone so long baby doll, I wouldn't be staring at ya ass. And no, I don't need a picture, my memory works just fine concerning ya naked."

            Daryl growled low in his throat for effect, a sound he knew she couldn't resist. Natalie tried to choke back a gasp, missing her shot entirely. The night marched on quickly; drinks flowed like water, before long they heard last call. But the night was far from being over, the group piled into Daryl's truck, finding themselves out at the lake Natalie and Daryl had swam and fished as kids. Merle and Jenny quickly disappeared, leaving Daryl and Natalie sitting on the tailgate.

            Natalie turned to Daryl, her fingers running over his face, as his eyes met hers. The last time he saw hurt like that in her eyes was the night he had set her free. Daryl lay back in the truck bed, watching the stars as her fingers ran over his skin. Natalie's touch sent sparks through him, she was the last woman to touch him, and he still hadn't gotten over her.

            Natalie lay across his chest, her eyes meeting his again as Daryl draped an arm over her, running his fingertips over the skin her tank top didn't cover. Natalie visibly shivered, Daryl grinned at Natalie burying her face in his chest, growling her frustrations.

            "Damn you Daryl. I can't get you out of my system. I love you. I never stopped loving you, even after you left, after I left. I need you in my life." Natalie breathed into his tee-shirt, snaking her hands under it to trace the curves of his abs.

            "Aww baby doll, we've had our fights, that's for sure. I was wrong to leave ya when ya needed me." Daryl drawled out, bringing her chin up with his fingers. That was as close as she was ever going to get to an apology from him.

            Natalie unbuckled his belt, carefully drawing the zipper down. She was surprised to find him fully erect and ready for her. Natalie wrapped her wet lips around his head, hearing Daryl suck a breath through his teeth as she worked her tongue and hand together to tease him. Daryl knew he wouldn't last long with Natalie giving him head, it was his weakness.

            Daryl pulled her hair free from the confines at her neck, his fingers running through her dark tresses. He could hear Natalie moaning around his cock, she was enjoying this as much as he was.

            "Mmhh baby doll, as much as I'd like you to finish me off like this, I'd like you to get some pleasure out of it too." Daryl gently pulled on the hair wrapped in his fist, breaking Natalie's contact with him.

            Natalie shimmied out of the jeans she had on, tossing them to the side before sinking her soaking slick walls around Daryl. The fit was tight, Daryl grit his teeth, as Natalie's lips formed an "O" at the sensation of him filling and stretching her once again. Daryl's hands fell naturally to her hips as she rode him, his arms came around her as he sat up, burying his head in her chest. Natalie ran her nails over Daryl's scalp, whispering his name as he thrust within her. Natalie's breathing became erratic, she buried her head in Daryl's shoulder, fighting for the last ounce of control she had. Daryl felt her nails dig into his back, as her orgasm crashed around her; she called out his name in the darkness. Daryl stroked hard and fast, grunting through his release, his body tense as he marked Natalie as his once again.

            Daryl pushed Natalie's sweat slick hair back from her forehead, kissing her gently on the lips, "Guess we oughta get decent before Merle finds us."

            Natalie chuckled as she pulled her jeans back on, "You better get me home before Daddy comes looking for me with his shotgun."

            Daryl remembered walking her up to the front door, and Natalie hugged him goodbye. That was the last time he saw her, when he went back the next day to take Natalie out to lunch Jean told him she had already left to go back to her command in Wyoming.

            Daryl felt a cold chill run through him as his mind wandered through old memories of him and Natalie, memories he wanted to forget but couldn't.

* * *

 

Roy and Jean Kendall treated Daryl like their son in law. He was always welcome in their home, ever since he and Natalie started dating at sixteen. Roy gave Daryl a job on the farm, so Daryl would have an income, as well as somewhere to be away from his alcoholic father. Many times Daryl would come to the farm for work, bruised, bandaged, broken from his father taking his anger out on Daryl. Sometimes Roy would patch him up, other times it would be Natalie. Jean would always make sure Daryl was fed before he would head off for home. Some nights Daryl would sleep in the guest bedroom, Jean always made sure there was a clean set of clothes for him on the dresser.

            At seventeen, all Daryl and Natalie knew were each other, and the farm. The world outside the farm really didn't matter much to them. Sometimes when you're so in love with another person, you grow up a bit too fast. A small mistake can change a life forever.

            Daryl knew he didn't want anyone else other than Natalie for the rest of his life. Her five feet seven inches fit snugly against him; his fingers ran through her auburn hair while they leaned up against the fence watching the horses run in the pasture. This was one of his favorite times of the day, finishing up work before going into the house to see what Jean had made for dinner.

            "Daryl, there's something I gotta tell you." Natalie's green eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him, her voice quiet in the fading light.

            “What's that babydoll?” Daryl looked down at her, his heart sinking in his chest, he hated seeing her cry.

            Natalie laid her head against his chest, entwining her fingers with his. Her words that came out in almost a whisper hit like a herd of horses.

            “I'm late and I'm really scared. You can leave me if you want, but I really hope you don't. Either way, no matter what I'm gonna keep it.”

            Daryl looked down at her, his face full of shock and confusion; he was at a loss for words as he laid his head against the fence post, eyes closed as he struggled to breathe.

            “I know it doesn't seem real, we've always been so careful. Please Daryl; don't hate me for loving you.” Tears streamed down Natalie's face as Daryl straightened up, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the house.

            Daryl found Roy and Jean in the kitchen; Jean was setting the table as Roy made his evening cup of coffee. Natalie pulled against Daryl's grip, the determined look in his eyes made her stop sniffling as she faintly shook her head.

            “Mr. Kendall, Mrs. Kendall, I need to ask you something.” Daryl stood nervously in the kitchen holding Natalie's hand like a lifeline. She kept trying to pull out of his grip, but he held on that much harder.

            Roy was the first to turn around, looking at the scene unfolding in front of him, wondering why his daughter was crying and why Daryl had a determined look on his face.

            “What's on your mind son? You know you can come to us with anything.” Roy set his coffee cup down, leaning against the counter as his wife gathered under his arm.

            “Well Sir, you know me and Natalie have been together a long time, and we spend a lot of time together here. You've treated me like family and that means a lot to me. I'm wondering if you would be so kind as to give me your blessing to marry your daughter. I know I ain't got much to give her, but I'll treat her right and be faithful to her.” Daryl released the breath he had been holding, watching the expression flitting across Jean's face, tears forming in her eyes.

            “Well son, I think that's a fine idea. Jean and I weren't much older than you two when we got married. Yes, you can marry Natalie.” Roy walked over to Daryl, who stuck his hand out. Instead Roy pulled the scared young man into his chest, hugging him tightly. The small act of kindness startled Daryl as he stood still in Roy's arms.

            Daryl turned to Natalie, reaching in the pocket of his jeans and knelt down on one knee on the kitchen floor. Daryl held up a ring made out of a horseshoe nail, it wasn't much, but he formed it with his own two hands, that meant more to him than any ring he could ever buy her.

            “Natalie Jean Kendall, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Daryl's heart hammered in his chest as he looked up in her eyes, tears still very much apparent. He didn't know what he would do if she said no, he hadn't planned that far ahead yet, and with her revelation tonight, it made it just that more right.

            Natalie wiped her eyes before nodding her head, “Yes Daryl Wade Dixon, I'll marry you.” Daryl slid the ring onto her finger as he stood, pulling her into his arms, kissing her gently on the lips.

* * *

 

            Daryl moved into the Kendall house, into Natalie's room, the next night. His brother didn't care he was gone; Merle was out on a bender with some broad somewhere. Dear old daddy was six months buried; at least Daryl was finally free of him. Daryl didn't have much to pack up, mostly a few sets of clothes and his hunting gear. They had promised Roy and Jean they would wait to get married until they graduated high school. It only seemed practical, that way Natalie could decide if she wanted to go to college and Daryl could decide what he wanted to do as well.

            In the quiet hours of that first night sleeping together in Natalie's room, they talked about what the plan was for telling the folks their little secret. Daryl turned the plastic stick over in his hands, still in shock over it reading positive. They'd picked it up out in town when they were getting horse feed. Natalie had tossed the packaging in the trashcan at the feed store, waiting to take the test after her parents went to bed.

            Natalie pressed up against Daryl, running her fingers over the fading scar around his eye. “When do you think we should tell them? I won't be able to hide it forever.” He could hear the fear in her voice, hell, he was scared himself to tell them. Roy and Jean had taken the engagement well, but the news of Natalie's pregnancy? That was something else entirely, Daryl didn't ask to marry her because Natalie was pregnant, he asked because he loved her. Marrying her because he loved her was the right thing to do, the pregnancy just made it that more justified.

            “Well, I figure we wait to see if it stays stuck. Maybe another couple of weeks?” Daryl was exhausted. He was picking up the slack of doing Natalie's chores so she wasn't doing anything that could endanger the pregnancy. There was a lot on Natalie's plate with the swim season ending and cross country season starting. He knew she couldn't compete for long, someone would notice, and it would be blatantly obvious who the father was.

            Two weeks later Jean caught Natalie throwing up in the bathroom. Natalie sat on her butt on the bathroom floor, crying as she apologized to her mother. Jean wiped Natalie's face carefully as she held her, “It'll be alright baby, we'll figure it out. But you and Daryl need to tell your father.”

            Before dinner that night, Natalie found Daryl out in the barn stacking hay. He pulled off his gloves, tossing them onto the bale as she walked up and kissed him. The concern in her eyes made him curious, when she pulled away from him.

            “Babydoll what's going on?” He asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

            “Mom knows. She caught me throwing up. She says we have to tell Dad.” Natalie    stared Daryl down; there was no avoiding it now.

            “Well shit.” was all Daryl could say.

            Roy didn't say anything as they sat in the living room after dinner. Daryl had gutted up, admitting that he and Natalie had been fooling around for awhile, had been careful, and the pregnancy was an accident.

            After a long period of silence, Roy finally spoke, his words chosen carefully. “At least you decided to be a man and marry her. If you intend to raise this child together, then Jean and I will help the best we can. Jean, get Natalie an appointment with Dr. Struble, it's time we all know how far along she really is.” Daryl deflated immediately, he was expecting a blow up from Roy, and this took him by surprise.

            Daryl watched in wonder as Natalie grew with the pregnancy. At nights he would lay awake with her curled around him, his hands resting on her gently rounded belly. The fear dissolved into pride, as they realized the baby was the creation of their love for each other. By Natalie's fourth month they found out the baby's sex, it was a boy. Daryl was ecstatic in his own way, Natalie was miserable with the pregnancy.

            Daryl was bringing in the horses from the coming storm when Natalie met him in the stable. She hadn't been feeling well lately and it was time to come in for dinner. Natalie walked up to Daryl, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning heavily against his back.

            Daryl turned around, wrapping his arms around Natalie, kissing her forehead. She was burning up; sweat beading on her clammy skin.

            “Babydoll, you feeling ok?” Daryl caught the coppery scent of blood on the air; he glanced down seeing a pool of blood forming in the dirt floor under Natalie's bare feet as she collapsed in his arms. Daryl hoisted her up in his arms, running for the house.

            Daryl sat outside in the waiting room of the ER, next to Roy, wiping his hands with the towel the nurse had given him. Daryl wasn't a praying man, but he sent one up to whoever was listening that if a choice had to be made, he'd rather lose his son than lose the woman he loved.

            Daryl stood up when the doctor came in; Jean was still with Natalie in the room. The look on the doctor's face told him everything he needed to know, as the world started swirl like water going down the drain. “I'm sorry Daryl, we're going to have to take Natalie back into surgery.” was the last thing Daryl heard before he sank to his knees.

            Daryl wasn't there when Natalie came out of surgery; Daryl wasn't there when Natalie's family buried the baby next to Natalie's older brother in their little town's cemetery. Daryl's parents weren't buried far from the baby either. Natalie's bedroom felt cold and empty without Daryl there. Tears gave way to anger, anger gave way to forgiveness. Natalie still loved him enough to forgive him, but she had to carry on with her life.

* * *

 It wasn't until a week after graduation that Daryl came back around. Daryl had dropped out of school, moved back in with Merle and taken a job working with a construction outfit in town. Natalie ran out to his truck, nearly tackling him before he shut the door. Daryl didn't move to touch her; his eyes were haunted, the life nearly gone from their blue depths.

            “Came to talk to your Daddy, he here?” Daryl stood with his arms crossed in front of him, keeping Natalie at a distance.

            “No. He's in town getting feed. Why do you need him?” Natalie pressed Daryl, anything to keep him with her, to get him to talk.

            “Nothing you need to be concerned with Natty.” His eyes darted to the ring he made her still on her finger, glancing up into her eyes.

            “Yeah, I still have it. I still wear it. I was hoping you'd come around and come back when your head was clear.” Natalie smarted off, her pain surging to the surface.

            “I didn't know what else to do. You don't know how much it killed me.” Daryl snapped back, coming on the defensive.

            “Hurt you? I had surgery because our son died inside me! I needed you and you weren't there for me! You promised Daddy and Mama that you'd be there for me when you made your promise in the kitchen last year! And you ran off! You left me when I needed you most! Now I've had to piece myself back together and move on without you!” Natalie screamed at him as Daryl stared at her.

            “What do you mean move on without me? I ain't never asked you for that ring back! I came to talk to your Daddy about you Natalie!” Daryl could feel the anger boiling within him; he hated himself for yelling back at her.

            Natalie's eyes softened, “I'm leaving for the Air Force tomorrow evening Daryl. I wanted something more for us, something more for myself. You can either go with me or you can stay here. But if you're gonna go with me, you gotta marry me today. I'm sure Judge Henry would be more than happy to marry us at his house tonight.”

            Daryl looked at her dumbfounded, he'd been away six months, missed Natalie's eighteenth birthday, missed graduation, and missed her making this life changing decision without him. Now she would be leaving for boot camp, a place he knew he couldn't follow. All he could do was wait for her to come back to him, if she even wanted him.

            “I love you Natalie, but where you're going, I can't follow.” Daryl turned away, getting in the truck and backing out of the drive before Natalie could see him cry. He watched in the rear view mirror as she sank to her knees crying in the driveway. It killed Daryl being the asshole leaving again, but since he loved her as much as he did, he set Natalie free.

* * *

 

 

 


	5. Mistakes Needing Clarification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some German in here folks, any mistakes in it are mine and mine alone. German is my second language for college graduation requirement.

            Daryl woke to soft light filtering through the window; he could see raindrops running down the windowpanes. Daryl rubbed his eyes as the realization set in that he was in a bedroom, barefoot and shirtless in bed. He slowly slid his feet over the side of the bed, taking a deep breath to stand. His hand shot out, grabbing the footboard of the sleigh bed to steady himself.  Ol’ Doc Kendall knew exactly how much morphine it took to knock Daryl on his ass, the man had been taking care of him off and on since he was sixteen.

            Daryl knew the layout of the house intimately, stumbling his way down the hall through the lightheadedness of the morphine wearing off, to the bathroom. Daryl splashed cold water on his face before drinking heavily from the water in his hands. The worst part about morphine was the cotton mouth; it felt like he’d ate a pillow for dinner. The glazed over eyes that stared back at him in the mirror didn’t look like his own. They were haunted with everything he had witnessed over the last year and a half.  Of course it had been a long time since he had looked in a mirror, with most of the mirrors in the prison being covered in grime and blood.

            “Damn I need a haircut. Looks like Doc fixed me up alright. Best go find him and thank him.” Daryl ran his fingers over the angry red suture lines in his armpit and on his shoulder; they were warm to the touch and tender. Daryl guessed he had been out overnight, given the look of his healing wounds.  Daryl made his way through the house, his bare feet silent on the carpet and hardwood, as he searched the rooms for Doc Kendall. Finding no one in the house, Daryl made his way outside.

* * *

 

            Leaning against the post near the porch railing, Daryl listened out into the quiet of the farm, hearing a familiar tink tink tink sound coming from the stable. The tranquility of the farm brought a sense of peace in Daryl, here he had always been safe, and this was the place that held some of the happiest moments in his life. Daryl crossed the dirt barn lot carefully measuring his steps as the drug finally wore off. Daryl sought out the metallic sound, finding Natalie seated on a stool in the stall, caring for a mare’s hooves. Her back was turned to him; her dark hair billowing in the slight breeze as she picked the back right hoof. He had the sudden urge to tuck that hair over her shoulder and run his lips over her pulse point, making a bee line for her ear. Daryl beat down that urge; he had more important things to discuss with his ex than sex.

            “Natty, we need to talk.” Daryl huffed, chewing on his thumb nail, waiting for Natalie to answer. He saw her pop up, the horseshoe nail ring on her finger made his breath catch in his throat. When her blue eyes locked on his own, Daryl was confused for a moment as his brain registered this wasn’t his Natalie, but she damn sure looked like her. The dumbfounded look on his face must have been clear as day, the young lady in front of him came around the horse grinning.

            “Mr. Dixon, I’m not my mother.” Allie brushed the dust on her hands off onto her jeans as she looked Daryl up and down. He was clearly confused as she brushed her hair behind her ears, tying it into a quick ponytail.

            Daryl choked a bit when the girl said she wasn’t her mother, he couldn’t believe he was just moments ago fantasizing about kissing her neck. He had no idea she wasn’t Natalie, so blame couldn’t be laid could it?

            “Your Granddaddy here? I wanted to thank him for patching me up.” Daryl eyed the girl carefully; she was a spitting image of Natalie when he was engaged to her back when they were kids. The only difference was her eye color, everything else was dead on. Daryl would have to ask Natalie why her daughter wore the ring he had gave her when they were kids. It kind of bothered him a bit to see someone else wearing it.

            “No sir, Grandpa Roy passed from cancer about two years ago now. You’re welcome by the way.” Allie pointed at Daryl’s wounds, grinning. She was glad to see him up and moving around, as well as coherent enough to have a conversation, it meant the drugs were wearing off and he was on the mend.

            “You girl? You patched me up? How old are ya and what’s your name?” Daryl’s eyes grew wide as silver dollars. She couldn’t be more than fifteen could she? Had Natalie gotten married and moved on with another man? The thought of another man touching Natalie set his anger to boiling.

            “Yes sir. I helped my mom patch you up. I put your chest drain in myself among other things. My name’s Allie and I’m seventeen.” Allie had to choose her words carefully, there were secrets that were not hers to reveal yet.

            “You ain’t gotta call me sir, Daryl works fine. Where’s your mama at? Girl like you shouldn’t be doing doctor’s work at your age.” Daryl had a bone to pick with Natalie, not her teenage daughter.

            “She took your friend Rick back to your camp with his share of the two kills they brought in with you. Rick gave us half as payment for saving your life. Mom said she was going out to see if anyone else needed her help and would be back this afternoon. She told me to keep an ear out for you. I skinned and quartered them out in Grandpa’s cooler so everyone could benefit from it. My mom was the same age I am when she started doctoring folks up.” Allie was a bit irritated at Daryl’s lack of gratitude for saving his life, much less the attitude he was throwing around her.

            “You processed those kills by yourself? Allie girl, you got a lot of tricks up your sleeve just like your mama.” Daryl sneered as he stalked towards the house. Right now he wanted a shower, and if Natalie was anything like her mother, there would be clean clothes for him in the bedroom he was staying in.

            Allie bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Daryl walk away. The guy had some serious attitude issues; she hoped he was just grumpy from the meds wearing off. She couldn’t really understand how her mom could be in love with a man like that. But time changes people, and that was something that couldn’t be stopped. Allie grumbled to herself as she followed him to the house, if there was one thing she couldn’t do was let Daryl starve after being unconscious all night. Her mother and Grandmother had taught her better than that.

* * *

 

 

            Natalie spent a good part of the afternoon meeting with the people in Rick's camp. Some people needed small wounds checked for infection; others needed a bit more extensive care. Natalie offered the group to visit the farm while Daryl healed. They were encamped on the old McCaffrey farm, in the house and outbuildings. Natalie was glad to see them settled in somewhere that was relatively safe, away from the danger of towns.

            Beth pulled Natalie aside as she was packing the Jeep to leave. “Natalie, is Daryl doing ok really? I’ve been worried about him and he means a lot to me.” Beth nearly whispered as she spoke, catching Natalie’s attention.

            Natalie knew the look in those wide blue eyes all too well; the young girl was in love with Daryl. He was more than old enough to be Beth’s father. Beth had to be close to the same age as Allie. Natalie mentally shook her head, poor girl had no idea what she was doing at that age, Beth needed a man closer to her own age.

            “Honey, give him a few days and he’ll be right back to his old self. Don’t you worry about him; I can take care of him. I promise.” Natalie gave Beth a forced smile before hopping in the Jeep.

            Beth smiled, “Thanks. I’ll try and get out there to visit him soon.”

            “No worries kiddo. You’re welcome.” Natalie turned the Jeep around, heading for home. Natalie thought about what she would say to Daryl as she drove, there was really no preparing for the storm that was coming. Natalie knew he would blow up at her; the question was how bad would Daryl explode? Natalie shivered when she pulled into the driveway, she could see Daryl leaning against the front porch post from the road. She parked the Jeep, walking slowly through the yard up to the porch. If looks could have killed, Daryl would have murdered Natalie when she stepped out of the Jeep.

            Natalie took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "I suppose you want to talk? Is it going to be me yelling or you this time?" Natalie watched Daryl uncross his arms from his chest, lightly stepping down the porch steps to invade her personal space.

            Daryl trained his eyes on Natalie's as he walked up to her. He felt energized, looking for a fight, just like he was stalking prey. Natalie visibly shivered once he was in her personal space. Good, she was afraid of him, afraid of what he was going to do or say. This gave him the upper hand for the moment.

            "Ain't gonna be yellin' yet Natty. We need to talk, and we're doing it right here, right now. Why are you letting that little girl do doctorin' work? She's a kid! She ain't you or your Daddy!" Daryl's voice went up a couple notches, but he wasn't yelling yet.

            "Allie's more than capable to help do her fair share of procedures. If she hadn't helped me with you, your ass wouldn't be here standing in my yard. And if I recall correctly, those scars across your back? I was younger than her when I treated those for you. Don't you dare ever discredit her because of her age! She's absolutely brilliant, and she loves medicine. If the world hadn't gone to shit, she would be leaving for med school later this year." Natalie started up on the defensive, her arms across her chest, eyeing Daryl.

            "It ain't like that Natty, we was different in those days. She's still just a girl. She looks just like you when we was kids. Why the fuck is she wearing the ring I gave you? Fuck, why do you even still have the damn piece of junk? I damn near jumped her in the stable thinkin' she was you! "Daryl reached his hand out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Natalie's ear, but she jumped away from his touch as the screen door slammed.

             Allie leaned over the porch rail, watching her parents fighting. This was going to be good, all she needed was a bucket of popcorn.

            Natalie glanced over Daryl's shoulder, seeing her daughter watching them. Natalie called over to Allie, the girl's eyes snapping to her mother's face. "Haben Sie alles zu ihm schon gesagt? Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit!" (Have you said anything to him yet? Tell me the truth!)

            Daryl looked at Natalie dumbfounded, he had no idea what she just said, but it shocked him that she could speak another language. It infuriated him that he had no idea what she said, and he assumed it was about him.

            Allie yelled back at her mother, the tone angry, the words flying from her lips. "Keine Mutter! Nichts über, über was wir gestern Abend sprachen. Ich schwöre!"  (No mother! Nothing about what we talked about last night. I swear!)

            Natalie nodded,"Good. Go back in the house Allie. I'll be in there shortly."

            "What the fuck was all that about Natty? You scared of something that you and the kid can't speak English in front of me? You never hid anything from me before!" Daryl was yelling, his anger flowing off in sheets.

            "It's German Daryl, her and I both speak it as well as we speak English. Kind of happens when you spend years living in Germany. Of course she would look just like me, Allie's my daughter! I kept that ring because you gave it to me, because you loved me and I loved you. I'm not scared to tell you things Daryl. I never was, and I sure as hell am not now. You want to know why I gave Allie your ring? You really want to know? You best think your response over before you open your mouth Daryl Wade Dixon." Natalie yelled back at Daryl, her chest heaving from the emotions coursing through her. Natalie was straddling that fine line between being mad and in control, and so mad that she would start crying uncontrollably.

            Daryl blinked at Natalie; she rarely ever used his full name. She had to have a damn good reason to use it that way. Daryl swallowed hard as he nodded, "Yeah I wanna know why she's got it and not you. Pissed me off she has it and not you. I gave it to you 'cause I loved you. Goddamn it babydoll, I still fucking love you now. Ain't gonna lie, you're the only woman I ever wanted!"

            Natalie steeled herself for the effect of the words that would be coming out of her mouth. They were life changing on so many levels, so many could be hurt by the reactions Daryl took. Natalie took a deep breath, never breaking eye contact with Daryl.

            "Remember that summer when I came back, and we had that quickie in your truck? Her name is Allie Josephine after your mama. Allie's your daughter Daryl; she's the best thing you ever gave me." Tears fell down Natalie's cheeks as Daryl stared at her, his face a blank slate.

            Daryl ran his hand over his face, turning to look at the porch where Allie just stood. Damn it, he had a daughter. A daughter he never knew who had his eyes, but looked just like Natalie. Anger boiled in him, anger that the woman he loved kept this secret from him for damn near 18 years.

            Daryl strode with a purpose towards the house; he wanted a better look at his daughter. He paid no mind to Natalie on her knees in the yard with tears streaming down her cheeks.


	6. Rain Before the Storm

Daryl found Allie in the kitchen, washing dishes. He snatched her hand out of the sink, none too gently, Allie yelped in surprise. Daryl turned her hand over, studying the ring on her finger, Allie eyeballed him quizzically.

            Daryl stared Allie in the face, her deep blue eyes wide in shock. “Girl, you know what this ring is?”

            “Yes Sir, it’s the engagement ring my Daddy gave my Mama when he asked her to marry him in this kitchen when they were my age.” Allie’s heart thudded in her chest; she wasn’t sure whether to be afraid or pissed because Daryl was manhandling her.

            “You know who your Daddy is?” Daryl waited with baited breath, even though he already knew the answer to be true.

            Allie nodded her head, defiantly jerking her wrist out of Daryl’s grasp, “Yes Sir. You’re my Daddy.”

            “Allie, honey, I ain’t never known what it means to be a Daddy. Ain’t never had no kids of my own until now. I ain’t the kinda man you want for a Daddy. I’m broken, fucked up. Your Granddaddy was the only way I knew what being a Daddy was.” Daryl’s tone was softer than what Allie had heard in the front yard with her mother. Daryl had no issue with Allie; she was the innocent in all this mess Natalie created.

            “It’s okay. I’d rather have you in my life broken and fucked up than not have you at all. We all gotta learn sometime. Besides Grandpa was a great man, you’ve had a great role model. I don’t know if I can call you Daddy though ya know?” Allie felt tears forming, but she’d be damned if she’d let them fall.

            Daryl leaned against the counter, “We got almost eighteen years to make up for if you’ll have me. I’ll do my best to be here for ya, you need something you ask me alright? I’m gonna try and do this Daddy thing Allie, you deserve that much outta me. You can just call me Daryl, you ain’t gotta call me Daddy if ya don’t want to.”

            Allie nodded slowly, taking in Daryl’s words. Her emotions were all over the place, making sense of any of them were hard at the moment. Here this man was, wanting a relationship with her, after she thought he would tell her to fuck off. Even with things tentative between him and her Mom, Allie would take what he was willing to try and give her.

            Daryl reached into the dry side of the sink, taking a glass and filling it with water. He was more thirsty than hungry, since Allie had made him lunch earlier. Daryl drained the glass, filling another and drinking deeply from it.

            “Daryl, do you still love my Mom?” Allie’s voice squeaked out in the silence, startling Daryl as he choked and sputtered on the water he was drinking.

            Daryl struggled to catch his breath from choking, bracing himself against the counter with his head between his shoulders. Why the hell did she have to ask him that question, especially after the fight they had in the yard? Daryl hated having to think up an answer that was half truth and half a lie, Allie deserved the truth. Even when Daryl wasn’t quite sure of what the truth really was at the moment.

            “Babygirl, I’m really pissed at your Mama right now for keeping you a secret from me. I’m gonna do what I can to do what’s right. I loved your Mama for years, can’t turn that shit off like a light switch. We’ll see what time brings ok?” Daryl squeezed Allie’s arm lightly, getting a half ass smile out of Allie. “You finish them dishes up, and meet me out in the cooler. I want to see what you did to my animals alright?”

            “Ok Daryl, I’ll see you out there in a bit.” Allie nodded towards the back door, Daryl picked up her bow and pistol as he pushed the screen door open, heading out across the barn lot. Allie checked the front yard for her mother; Natalie was nowhere to be seen. Allie knew right where Natalie was, in her bedroom. That’s where Allie found Natalie the day of the fight with Jake, in bed, crying her eyes out. Allie thought it best to leave her mother to her own demons. _'She made her bed, she can lie in it.'_ was what Allie thought.

* * *

 

            Daryl had a knife in his hand, separating meat from bone on the deer. It felt good to have a knife in his hand, to let his mind idle as his hands worked. He was still pissed at Natalie; right now he didn’t want to be anywhere near her. Keeping his distance would be the best until he cooled off enough to be able to talk without yelling.

            “Sorry it took me a bit to get out here, I wanted to check on Mom.”Allie apologized, grabbing a knife to start butchering the opposite side of Daryl.

            Daryl grunted, “Uh huh. How’s your Mama doing?” He was doing his best to keep his tone neutral as to not upset Allie.

            “She’s sleeping right now. Probably will be asleep quite a while, she doesn’t deal with confrontation so well since her and Jake...”Allie trailed off, sliding the blade under the muscle, slicing in an upwards motion.

            Daryl’s hand lay over Allie’s; stilling the motion, “Nah sweetheart, go downwards not up. Going up can make the meat tough. What’s this about Jake?”

            “Sorry, I guess I’ve kinda forgot some of the stuff Jake taught me. Yeah, what do I tell you about Jake? Umm… Well, he looks sorta like you, like you could be brothers. It’s kind of scary really. He taught me to hunt, fish, camp, ride, about guns and bows. He was pretty alright I guess.” Allie glanced over at Daryl; he looked like he was compartmentalizing everything she had just said. Allie hoped she hadn’t said too much, nor angered Daryl talking about Jake.

            “He raised ya then? Your mama married to him?” Daryl’s curiosity was getting the best of him; he figured it was easier to ask Allie these questions rather than Natalie. It gave him time to get to know his daughter, to see how she thought and felt about things.

            “Yeah. Mom married him when she was still pregnant with me. I moved all over to his and Mom’s duty stations. Wasn’t in any one place for longer than two or four years because of the Air Force. The last place we were in was Germany. That was different. Mom caught him in bed with another woman and they had a big blow up in the kitchen. I remember Jake yelling at Mom that he raised a daughter that wasn’t even his. It broke my heart Daryl; I thought Jake was my Dad since I grew up with him. I always called him Dad. It wasn’t until their divorce was over and Mom and I were flying back here from Berlin that I asked her if what Jake said was true. She told me she had a onetime fling with you drunk in the summer. Is that true?”

            Daryl set down his knife, gently taking the knife out of Allie’s hand, setting it on the table. “We can do this tomorrow. I got a better idea if we’re gonna talk. Come on sweetheart.” Daryl opened the door to the cooler, the early evening sun bright on their eyes.

            Daryl led Allie into the stable, pulling out two sets of tack. “Pick which two you think’s gonna be best for us. If you’re my daughter, then you’re gonna feel more comfortable talkin’ like this.”  Allie pulled out her mare and her Grandpa’s gelding, helping Daryl saddle them both.

            “You gonna be ok to ride with your injuries? It’s going to hurt to sling up.” Allie was genuinely concerned for Daryl, pulling the stitches would hurt like hell, and even more so if Allie had to put them back in.

            “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Daryl slung up into the saddle, nickering to the gelding, leading for the pasture. Allie caught up to Daryl after she closed the gate, her mare rubbing alongside the gelding.

            “Nice ride you picked out for me. Your Mama’s?” Daryl looked over at Allie, smirking when her eyes caught his.

            “Nope, Zip there was Grandpa’s. He’s a sweet boy, really fast horse. Someone gave him to Grandpa because they couldn’t pay him for the doctor bill they owed him. That’s what Grandpa did in the end; he cared for people for free.  Lots of folks just gave him stuff in return; they didn’t know he was dying.” Allie sucked back a breath; she loved her Grandpa Roy more than anyone in the world.

            “I’m sorry about ya Granddaddy Allie. He was a real good man. I didn’t know he was sick; I ain’t been around these parts lately. What’s your Mama told you about me? Probably all bad shit I’m sure.” Daryl chuckled, even as he felt sorrow for Roy’s passing.

            “Mom said that people looked down on you because your dad was the town drunk. Everybody knew he beat you and your brother. Mom said my uncle killed your dad? She said you guys were engaged young, and you lost a baby, my older brother. That you got in a fight and broke up. Mom said you slept together a bit later on and I happened. That’s her side of the story, and that’s all I know. What’s your side of the story if I can ask you that?” Allie had every right to be curious about Daryl’s side of things, it was only natural.

            Daryl took a deep breath, he hated talking about himself, but this was his daughter, she had a right to know his life from his own story. Daryl stared out across the pasture, the tranquility easing his mind.

            “Yeah my daddy was a mean sumbitch. He beat me and my brother Merle any chance he got for no reason at all. Merle and me got some age between us, so Merle was able to run off to the Army. I took the brunt of it once Merle was gone. Daddy beat me pretty hard, your mama and Granddaddy fixed me up plenty. But the one time the old man beat me good, busted my nose, my eye socket, cracked my head open. Your mama just happened to come by to bring me my paycheck and found me. I remember waking up in the hospital and she was sitting next to me. Merle was in jail, he got off on a self defense once the cops talked to your mama, your Grandparents and Merle and me. After that I pretty much moved into your Grandparents house, after I asked your Granddaddy's permission to marry your mama. We was about your age when we lost your brother. I had a real hard time with it, so I left. Didn't know what else to do. Night before your mama left for the Air Force, we fought and I set her free. She came back about three years later and we had a go in the back of my truck. Guess you were the product of that. I told ya I was broken and fucked up. This shit going down ain't made it any easier."  Daryl got it all out at once, he knew if he didn't it would never come. But Allie needed to know his side of the story, he owed her that much.

            Allie pulled her horse up next to Daryl's, nudging his knee with her own to get his attention. Allie smiled when Daryl set his eyes on her, "Thanks for telling me your side. Everything makes sense now. I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me. I'm glad you're here with me, even accounting for the circumstances why."

            Daryl cracked his shit eating grin as he put the spurs to Zip, kicking him into a run. "Hah! Get on!"Daryl yelled to Zip; a thousand pounds of horsepower between his legs streaked across the pasture towards the stable.

            Allie laughed out loud, "Damn it! That's not fair!" Allie nickered to Mira, taking off at a fast clip after Daryl. There was nothing more healing than riding a horse and playing a game of chase afterwards. If this was how Daryl was, at least with her, then Allie could get used to having him in her life.  

* * *

 

Natalie heard the thunder of hooves before she stepped out the back door.  Streaking across the pasture for the stable was Daryl laid low against Zip’s neck with Allie trailing close behind. Natalie ran towards the stable, seeing a grin plastered on both their faces as they pulled up slow, trotting the horses into the corral.

            She took a defensive stance as Daryl led Zip into the stable, tying him off to the saddling tie on the wall. Daryl’s grin disappeared as soon as he spied Natalie waiting for them; the look on her face was clearly pissed off. Allie tied Mira off to the opposite wall, quietly removing her tack to put away. The tension was that heavy in the air, no one could have missed it.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing taking my daughter out for a ride without asking me, much less telling me first? You could have been attacked by walkers! Anything could have happened and I would never have known!” Natalie yelled at Daryl, following him as he put his saddle in the tack room.

            Allie shouldered past them both, running for the house. She didn’t want to witness this fight between them. It started off sounding too much like fights her mom had with Jake throughout the years. Hearing them fight in the front yard from inside the house was one thing, being in the direct line of fire was another.

            “Your daughter? Goddamn it Natalie, she’s **_my_** daughter too! Or did you just conveniently forget that you fucked my brains out that summer night to get her? I just about think you did it on purpose so you could replace what we lost! You took off the next day for Wyoming, you never even gave me a chance to say goodbye. You never told me you were pregnant, I’d have married you. Woulda went wherever you were. But instead you married another man, who looks just like me and let him raise my daughter. Damn nice of you Natalie. Real fucking nice. I had shit handled, Allie coulda backed me up. We were fine. You just don’t like the fact she’s trying to get to know me!” Daryl roared in retaliation to Natalie jumping on him. What the fuck was wrong with her? Daryl watched her chest heave, as she paced a tight circle around him, waiting for her next attack.

            What happened next caught Daryl totally off guard. Next he knew his back was smashed up against the stall door, Natalie's hands were on both sides of his face, her body pressed firmly into his. Her lips were like nuclear hellfire, searing his lips, burning through his soul. Daryl's instincts betrayed him as his right hand glided down Natalie's back, cupping her ass, his left tangling into her hair. Everywhere her body connected with his felt like electricity shocking him back into the land of the living. Natalie groaned as Daryl's tongue found purchase past her lips, twining with her own. A deep growl resonated from Daryl's chest, Natalie groaned between their lips.

            Natalie snaked her hands down to the buttons on his jeans, flicking the top two buttons open as her nails grazed across Daryl's abs. Daryl jerked away from her touch, pushing her out at arm's length. The fire in her eyes made him shiver, Natalie was madder than hell at him, and she wanted him bad. Daryl shook his head, hands trembling as he buttoned up his jeans.

            "Can't do it Natty. You're pissed at me, I'm pissed at you. Fuckin' ain't gonna fix it this time. Ain't that I don't want you, Lord knows I do. But we need to get things fixed the right way this time. We need time without hormone fueled memories getting in the way. We ain't kids no more, sex don't fix everything. We got alot to talk about and figure out. Allie being the first thing. I'll see ya in the house." Daryl walked slowly out of the stable, hearing Natalie cursing as he opened the screen door to the house. She had to learn that she can't control him with what's between her legs anymore. Daryl wasn't seventeen anymore; he was more hardened and scarred than she ever could know.

            Natalie heard the back porch door slam shut as she punched the stall door. Just minutes ago her body was molded into Daryl's tall frame. All she could hear was her blood pounding through her veins, his hands on her body, his lips devouring hers. Natalie had felt the heat pool in her lower abdomen when Daryl's growl vibrated against her chest. She couldn't deny that she wanted him; they were like fire and gasoline. They weren't good for each other, but they weren't good for anyone else either. Natalie thought by getting the sexual tension out of the way, that they would be able to get past the anger and talk it out like adults. Apparently that assumption was wrong for once; Daryl wasn't the same as she remembered him being.

            "Damn it Daryl! I can't get you out of my blood. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry for how I went about doing it. You gotta believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you. I just needed a part of you with me. You're all I've ever known and wanted." Natalie whispered to the stall door leaning her head against it, struggling to control her breathing from the anger she had blown through when Daryl walked out earlier.

* * *

 

            Natalie gathered herself together the best she could, walking slowly for the house. She could smell food cooking, Allie must have started dinner.  Natalie was surprised to see Daryl sitting at the kitchen table cleaning Allie's P30. Allie set a plate on the table at Natalie's usual chair, along with a glass of tea. Natalie took her seat across from Daryl, intently watching him put Allie's gun back together. It dawned on Natalie that Daryl was being protective of Allie already, checking her gun, keeping her close. She was fairly positive that he wasn't even aware of what he was doing, that it was coming on naturally. Natalie smiled to herself when Allie set a plate in front of Daryl and he thanked her for it. Something good was taking him over, something in him was changing.

            Allie sat down with her plate in front of her, cutting into her meat after lightly salting it. "Mom, I went over to the Miller's yesterday, the place is a gold mine of guns, food, all kinds of supplies. Mr. Miller locked his house up and left for Alaska. I was thinking tomorrow we could take the truck over there and clear the place out. You know the three of us; it would go a lot faster with three of us."

            Natalie nodded, "That sounds like a fine plan as long as Daryl wants to help out. We could use the supplies and I'm sure his camp would appreciate some of it as well. I know they are fairly safe over there at the McCaffrey's place, but we could always move them over here. Strength in numbers and all that." Natalie glanced over at Daryl, gauging the expression on his face.

            “Yeah. If we asked the people over at my camp, they would probably help us raid the house. It would make the day go faster. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind helping. Your mama’s right, it would be smarter to have them here with us. Dinner’s real good Allie. Thanks.” Daryl smirked at Allie, who beamed at him.

            Dinner was finished in silence. Daryl went upstairs to get ready for the night, his side was starting to ache, but he would never let Natalie know that. Daryl sat back against the headboard, wiping down Allie’s bow and arrows. While he was sure she was taking care of her weapons, he just wanted his own peace of mind. A soft knock came at the door, rousing Daryl out of his thoughts.

            “Yeah?” Daryl croaked, his eyes training on the door, nearly hoping it wasn’t Natalie. He wasn’t feeling up to fighting with her again. Twice in one day was more than enough.

            Allie poked her head around the door, “Is it okay if I come in? I just wanted to check your sutures and if you need any pain meds?” Genuine concern litted out in her voice.

            "Sure baby girl, come on in." Daryl drawled, setting the bow and rag aside to make room for Allie to sit next to him. Daryl struggled to get out of his tee-shirt, his arms were getting stiff from not moving much as he cleaned and tuned Allie's bow.

            Allie giggled as she saw the look of disgust on Daryl's face, "It's ok to need help sometimes you know, not everyone is Superman." Allie pulled the tee-shirt gently over Daryl's head, laying his wounded arm over her shoulder as she ran her fingers over the suture lines. "They're a bit angry still, but look like they're holding well. You want some pain meds? I can get you a little bit of hydrocodone to take the edge off."

            "Nah. I'm good. Don't need to get hooked on it like my brother did. I can live with the pain." Daryl whispered, the emotion evident in his words.

            "What happened to my uncle Daryl? Is he still alive?" Curiosity got the best of Allie as she saw the pain in Daryl's eyes mentioning Merle.

            "Sweetheart, as much as you want to know, I just don't feel like talking about it right now. Someday I'll tell you, I promise. Need to get you some sleep, tomorrow's a big day. Got a lot to get done." Daryl still was internally warring with what happened with Merle; he still hadn't fully come to terms with it, how could he explain it to Allie?

            "Yeah, I have first watch, so you and Mom can rest. I'll get some sleep in the morning. Good night Daryl. If you need something let me know ok?" Allie knew not to pry Daryl for details he wasn't ready to give, but she knew in time he would tell her when he was ready.

            Daryl nodded to Allie, before he handed over her bow, "I know you can take care of it yourself, but I just wanted to double check. Get me if you feel tired alright?"

            Allie took the bow from Daryl's outstretched arm before walking out the bedroom door. It had been a long time since someone had shown her the kindness Daryl had today. Allie kind of liked having Daryl around, as much as her mom didn't seem to like it. But, that was all on Natalie to deal with, since it was her mess she made. Allie walked around the house, making sure all the doors and windows were locked, this was her usual night routine. She felt safer with Daryl here; a man in the house was comforting feeling after so long empty.


	7. Family Bonding Apocalypse Style

Daryl walked out to the truck in the bright morning light; Allie was leaning against the driver's door, waiting for him. “Where ya think you’re going? I don’t necessarily need ya with me.” Daryl gruffed at Allie, hoping she would get his drift.

            Allie shot him an exasperated look, “Mom’s still on the warpath, kinda trying to give her some space today before we go over to the Miller’s.  I want to go to your camp with you, meet your people. I met Rick and Beth, they brought you here. I’d like to meet the rest of them, if that’s ok?”

            “I guess if yer wantin' to give your mama some space then come on, let’s go.” Daryl wasn't going to argue with Allie's logic, when Natalie was pissed it was sometimes better to avoid her than deal with her. Especially if you were the object of her anger; Daryl knew he was on her shit list. Allie was probably getting there with her choice of getting to know Daryl, over letting him go.

            Daryl slid into the driver's seat as Allie opened the passenger door, jumping into the seat.  Allie began picking at her fingernails with her knife, digging the dirt out from under the nails. "I don't think Mom likes it that I want to know you; that I want to spend time with you. I think it pissed her off last night when we took off on the horses. She should have trusted you to take care of me. I don't think there's anyone else I'd feel safer with than you Daryl."  

            Daryl glanced over at his daughter; a grin crept across his chapped lips. It had been awhile since someone had paid him a compliment; it made him feel good that his little girl felt safe with him. Daryl would do anything he had to, to keep Allie safe. "Yeah, your mama never was one for being second best. Ain't nobody you'd be safer with than me, 'cept my brother. Ain't gonna let nothing happen to you Allie, promise ya that."

            "Thanks Daryl, that makes me feel better knowing you're there for me."Allie grinned at her Dad, it made her heart swell knowing he cared about her, even thought he wouldn't out rightly admit it.

            Daryl wasn't too pleased that Maggie pulled a gun on him when he pulled into the driveway of the McCaffrey place. Allie pointed her gun at Maggie, finger tense on the trigger. Maggie lowered her gun once she realized it was Daryl, the held breath visibly escaping her. Daryl waved Allie to drop her gun; Allie clicked the safety back on before coming to stand next to Daryl.

            "It's good to see you Daryl; we thought you were a goner with that wound in your shoulder. Good thing you were able to get it patched up. You look alright." Maggie took in Daryl and the young girl about Beth's age standing next to him.

            "Yeah, Doc Kendall here," Daryl thumbed at Allie, "Fixed me up alright. Need to see Rick. Got a proposition for him. Is he up and around yet?" Daryl's eyes searched through the farm, looking for movement other than the three of them.

            "I think he's in having breakfast. Come on, let's go see." Maggie led Daryl and Allie into the house, Allie's footsteps silent in the grass. She had been over to the McCaffrey house plenty of times, she used to date Jenny's son Mike, who was about the same age as Allie. Allie cringed when she walked into the house, right there on Jenny's piano was a photo of Allie with Mike at Prom last year, among other photos of them together. Daryl looked over his shoulder at Allie, a smirk across his face as he pulled her aside.

            "Do I need to worry about some boy sniffing around my daughter when he catches up to us?" Daryl saw Allie's skin flush as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

            "I don't know. I haven't seen him since right before things went to shit. I miss him though." Allie's voice choked at the end, her sorrow evident.  Daryl saw Allie's eyes mist over, his gut twisted painfully. He knew that kind of longing heartache all too well. Allie jerked her chin in the direction behind Daryl, footsteps walking up behind him.

            "Good to see you up and around Daryl. Was pretty tedious seeing the girl and her mom there working on you, how're you feeling?" Rick shook Daryl's hand in a firm grip; Rick could tell the hunter was well on the road to mending.

            "Doin' alright thanks to Doc Kendall here. Came to talk to you about something that'll benefit all involved. Allie here found a neighbor's house locked tight. It's full of supplies that we all can use. Natalie and I figure if our groups work together we can clean the house out today. She's also offering for you all to move over to her property, that way it's strength in numbers. I told her I would ask you to see what you wanted to do." Daryl stood with his hands on Allie's bow, waiting to hear what Rick had to say on the idea.

             "If we move over there we could help keep the place secure, as well as have someone to take care of our wounds. It's a win/win. Sure, we'll get things packed up here after we help clear out that house. Give me directions from here; we'll meet you over there in a little while." Rick kept his eyes trained on Allie, watching her every move. While Daryl trusted her, she was still mostly a stranger to him, and strangers were dangerous.

            "Sounds good to me, we'll see you over there." Daryl reached out as Rick handed Daryl his bow and gun. "Thanks Rick. I like having my own gear with me. See you later."

            Allie slid into the driver's seat, "Hopefully Mom will be in a better mood once we get back. We really need to get to the Miller's house before someone else does."

            Daryl nodded, "Your mama really needs to get her head out of her ass and get into the game before she gets her ass killed. We need her on the ball." Daryl's disgust with Natalie evident in his tone.

            "It would probably help if you two could talk without yelling. Or just fuck and get it over with." Allie kept her eyes trained on the road as Daryl stared at her, his jaw hung open.

            When did his daughter get so damn smart? Daryl couldn't believe what Allie had just said. It was going to be a long day getting the Miller's house cleaned out, that was for sure.

* * *

 

_I had work to do to take care of the horses; they were dependant on me to take care of them. I was surprised to see Daryl pop up in the barn. I wasn't sure if he was fully coherent, he had a confused look on his face when I told him I wasn't my mother. I hated telling him that my Grandpa was dead; the look in his eyes made me think it hurt him as much as it hurt me for Grandpa to be gone. Daryl seemed pretty shocked that I patched up his wounds, probably because to him I was just a kid. Little does he know about me right? I guess we have whatever is left of our lives to get to know each other. No one ever knows how long they have in this life with things gone to shit like they have._

_I knew shit was going to hit the fan when mom rolled up in the Jeep while Daryl was on the front porch watching for her. I didn't realize Mom would be yelling at me in German, I would have thought they would have had it out about me before I even stepped out on the porch. I couldn't have been more wrong in that. I could hear them yelling inside the house, I had to see what was going on, curiosity was getting the better of me. Mom sent me back in the house as they continued to yell. I went back inside to wash the dishes from lunch. It scared the hell out of me when Daryl snatched my hand out of the sink, staring at the ring he gave Mom on my hand._

_I saw the look of a man who felt cornered when I confirmed my mother's words of Daryl being my father. I knew he had gone through a pregnancy with my mom before when they were kids, well, a pregnancy that ended in loss. I couldn't imagine the emotions that rolled within him, knowing he had lost a child, and then not knowing he had a daughter for almost 18 years. I couldn't understand why my mom never told him about me. They were adults, there was no reason why she couldn't have, and we were home fairly regularly when I was growing up. It was a wonder how we never ran into Daryl when I was a kid._

_The pain in Daryl's eyes when he told me that he was broken and fucked up; that he didn't know how to be a dad and had only known from my Grandpa, nearly broke my heart. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry in front of Daryl. I didn't care that he was broken, fucked up and mostly clueless on the whole Dad thing. I was happy to have him in my life than not. I needed a Dad in my life with Jake gone; I needed that male strength that my mom couldn't provide. At least Daryl was honest with me when I asked him if he still loved my mom, I respected him for that, even thought it was plain to see he was pissed at her. Hell, I think everyone was pissed at her for all the secrets she hid from us all._

_I hated having to explain Jake to Daryl; I really didn't think it was my place to. Mom should have been the one explaining it to him. I was surprised and a bit happy when Daryl led me out to the stable after our little chat in the cooler. I always felt more comfortable outside on horseback than I did stuck in a building. It seemed like Daryl was more comfortable outside on horseback as well. I should have known with him basically living with my family that he would be an expert horseman. In the quiet of the pastures I asked Daryl the questions I needed his answers for, I had Mom's side, but I really needed to know his. Maybe she hid things from me, and I knew Daryl had nothing to hide from me. I saw his body tense when I asked him specifically about Mom and his relationship, as well as how he grew up. It was hard listening to him tell the story of his father abusing him and my uncle. I was glad that the monster was dead, I don't think I ever wished someone dead before in my life as I did then. It was so hard for Daryl to tell me, I couldn't imagine the horror he lived through. It made me love him that much more, for his strength and resilience to survive. I thanked him for telling me as a grin crept across his face, I didn't think it was often that people showed him any appreciation. I owed Daryl so much that I couldn't begin to thank him for, my life alone being the biggest one._

_When we pulled up to the stables mom was there waiting, she looked pissed. I wasn't about to be in the middle of them, especially with the emotions raging through me with the talks Daryl and I had, as well as the fight they had earlier in the yard. I put my tack up and ran for the house, I didn't mean to shoulder my mom when I came out of the tack room, she was standing in my way. I figured it was best that I got dinner ready; I knew I was hungry and I'm sure mom and Daryl were as well. I could hear the yelling in the house, and then it stopped. Within a few minutes Daryl came into the house, his skin flushed his eyes full of fire. He picked up my gun off the counter and sat down at the table with a pencil and a kitchen towel. It caught me off guard when he began taking the gun apart and checking it over. I hadn't done it in months, even though I knew better. I guess it was his way of calming down, and watching over me. I was glad for it, that someone other than mom was watching out for me._

_Mom came in awhile after Daryl, sitting down at the table across from him. Their eyes never met as she watched him care for my gun. I really just wished they would just talk to each other or fuck and get it over with. This tension between them was dangerous. At least we were all in agreement over dinner to clear out the Miller's house, the supplies were needed. Mom brought up Daryl's group moving in, which shocked me. I was sure mom would never let anyone else move in, but I think Daryl trusting them made her want to trust them as well. It wouldn't hurt to have more people here to keep watch; we could always make do with food somehow._

_I should have figured Daryl had my bow when I noticed it gone from the kitchen after I cleaned up from dinner. I found him in his bedroom, wiping my bow down and tuning it up. I needed to check on his stitches, but I also secretly wanted a quiet moment with him. Was that selfish of me to want as much time as I could with my Dad? I didn't think so. I didn't mean to bring up my uncle when I asked Daryl if he wanted pain meds. Most people that had the kind of work done that Daryl did were in serious pain for days afterwards. The choke in his voice when he said he didn't want to get addicted like his brother told me that my uncle was dead, and I should have just shut my mouth rather than pressing Daryl for details. Daryl handed me my bow, I took it as a cue to him sending me off to bed. I had a lot to think about while I was on watch, given the day's overload of emotions and information._

_Outside was all quiet for the four hours I walked around the house and the grounds outside. Mira was happy to nudge me with her nose when I walked into the stables as Zip nickered for a carrot. I just don't understand what's going on between mom and Daryl. I know she lied to him, hid things from him, and I know he's angry and hurt. I just wish they could figure things out and be civil to one another, at least for my sake. I want them both in my life; I need them both in my life, as much as neither probably thinks that._

* * *

 

 

                Allie pulled up to the Miller's house, seeing her blue Jeep sitting in the driveway.  Allie looked over at Daryl; he was wound tight for action. She wasn't sure if he ever knew how to really relax; but could anyone really relax with the way the world was now? Allie couldn't remember the last time she had slept a full night without waking up gasping for breath; she'd liked to have thought it was before the outbreak on the camping/hunting trip she took with Mike and the horses, but even that memory had faded with time.

            "Let's hope your Mama doesn't eat anyone for breakfast. Maybe she got a good night of sleep last night. I doubt it though. Let's get this done and get home." Daryl sighed as Allie parked the truck behind the Jeep. Daryl walked up to Natalie, her eyes hidden behind fire mirrored sunglasses.

            Daryl swallowed as he looked Natalie up and down, something was different about her this morning, what it was he didn't know, but it sure looked good on her. "You okay Natty? I was kinda an asshole last night."

            Natalie linked her fingers with Daryl's; stepping inside his personal space. Daryl didn't flinch or pull away, that was a promising sign. Natalie pushed her sunglasses on top of her head; taking a deep breath. "I'm the one who needs to apologize for being a bitch. My emotions have been all over the place since Rick brought you to me the other day. There's our past, there's our present and our future. And in the middle of that is Allie. Can we at least play nice for Allie's sake?"

            Daryl blinked at Natalie; he couldn't believe she just apologized to him for acting like a grade -a whack-a-mole. Something changed last night, his Natalie was back and he wasn't about to complain.  He laid his hand against her cheek, Natalie turned her face into his palm, for a moment they were both somewhere else in a whole other time together. Daryl tipped Natalie's chin up; gently kissing her lips as he tasted the salt of her tears. She had her answer from him in that kiss; he would be the partner Natalie missed and the father Allie needed him to be.

            Daryl let loose of Natalie; he missed the feeling of her against him, but there was work to be done. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks, whispering to Natalie "Ya okay now Natty? We got a lot to get done today." Daryl smirked when he saw Natalie nod slowly, her eyes still closed.

            Allie watched the interaction between her parents; Daryl was showing a kindness to her mother that surprised Allie. Her mother had been on edge since Daryl was brought to the house, but now with Daryl's touch, she seemed so much more relaxed. Maybe this was the break in the angst they needed to move on with? That was Allie's hope; it would be easier for her if they weren't at each other's throats all the time.

            Allie popped the lock on the front door, gaining access to the living room. The house was still in the same shape she had found it the other day. Allie breathed a sigh of relief, they could use the supplies. Especially if Daryl’s camp was moving onto the farm later in the day. Natalie stepped into the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers. She took stock of things in her line of sight; it would take most of the day to get the property cleared out, even with a group of people. Natalie heard footsteps behind her, light and quiet. She knew that stride all too well as a hand laid across her ribcage, turning her around.

            “Fuel tank outside’s about half full. Need to figure out how to siphon it off. Storm cellar’s full of canned goods. Gonna take us and my people and most of today to get it cleared out. They should be here shortly. We should get started on the guns first. Get Allie set on the kitchen, you take the storm cellar, I’ll track down the guns. Can’t be too many places to hide them in this house.” Daryl ran his fingers over Natalie’s ribs, talking quietly.

            “You’re absolutely right. It’s going to be an all day job even with your people’s help. But we need it all. I’ll get Allie going on the kitchen, while I work on the storm cellar. Allie was right; this place is a gold mine.” Natalie set her hand over Daryl’s, holding him in place.

Daryl nodded; heading off down the hall, checking room to room. Two bedrooms, one bathroom and a den later he came across two rifles and a shotgun up on a rack. Beside the desk stood a gun safe, Daryl reached out and turned the handle, the safe’s door eased open on the heavy hinges. “You sneaky old man, your collection’s gonna save a lot of lives.” Daryl grabbed a duffel bag sitting in the closet, pulling handguns and ammo out of the safe, stuffing them into the bag.  Daryl lifted the rifles and shotgun off the wall, tucking them into the bag before he took it out to the truck.

Allie walked out to the truck with a box under one arm, a trash bag in one hand. She had cleared part of the cabinets of non-perishables, as well as the chemicals from under the sink. Allie felt a sense of accomplishment when she saw the smile on her dad’s face. Natalie followed closely behind with a box of mason jars full of food.  All three of their heads turned at the sound of a motorcycle coming down the road, followed by a pickup and a green car. Allie pulled up a shotgun, aiming for the rider on the bike. Her finger tensed on the trigger as they drew closer, she could take him easily.

Daryl glanced over at Allie, placing his hand on the barrel, pushing it down as her eyes darted over to his. “It’s alright baby girl, that’s my bike. It’s my friends here to help us clean out. Ease it on down honey.” Allie took her finger off the trigger as Rick pulled up on Daryl’s bike, cutting off the engine before kicking it down.

Daryl walked up to Rick, clasping his hand hard. “Man Daryl I don’t know how you ride that thing. My ass hurts and I felt like I was going to dump it more than once on the way over here. We’re ready to help, just give the orders.”

Daryl set each person to task on a room, clearing out small items first to load Allie’s truck. Once the room was cleared out, the door would be shut and moved onto the next room. Before long furniture started going out the door, loaded into Rick’s truck for hauling back to the farm. Daryl wiped his brow as a mattress came out behind him carried by Glenn and the Greene kid. The poor kid looked like he was going to shit his pants when Daryl looked over at him. Hell, even before Kyle shot Daryl he was scared to death of him. Now Daryl just found it funny, he’d never hurt the kid, even given the circumstances.

Daryl turned around to feel something hit him like a herd of horses square in the chest, falling off center to the ground. Heated lips attacked his own as a small, lithe body pressed hard against him. Daryl saw stars from the pain in his shoulder, as the breath left his lungs.

“Daryl! What the hell?!?” A very pissed off female voice yelling his name brought him out of the haze as he shoved the person on top of him off. Beth rolled over onto the grass, her chest heaving.

Daryl wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, seeing Natalie stalking through the yard towards them, her eyes full of fire. This was not going to be good; the rest of the group gathered on the lawn. Allie’s eyes went between Daryl and her mother, this incident would break what they had going on earlier in the day.

Natalie shot daggers at Beth, “What the hell are you thinking? He’s old enough to be your father! His daughter is your age!” Natalie seethed with anger; her hands shook as she yelled.

“His daughter?” Beth croaked, stealing a glance at Allie.

“Daryl has a daughter?” Maggie’s voice cut the silence of shocked bystanders.

Allie stood between Daryl and Natalie, scanning the faces of the crowd carefully. “Yeah Daryl’s my Dad. And he’s with my Mom.” Allie crossed her arms defiantly; she didn’t think anyone would want to question her statement.


	8. Truce?

Daryl came to stand next to Natalie; who grasped his hand firmly into hers, effectively marking him as hers. Beth’s eyes misted over as she took in the scene, even though Daryl had made no advances towards her, or gave any indication he was interested in her, Beth still had a crush on him. Daryl’s eyes met Beth’s as he looked over the faces of the shocked group. Not only were they processing that Daryl was with someone, but that he had a 17 year old daughter with that person.  Daryl shook his head; Beth was rubbing tears from her eyes as Maggie held her close.

            “What ya’ll gawking at?  S’not like I knew I had a kid up till a couple days ago either. Me and Natalie’s got history together. Ain’t like I was ever interested in Beth and her girl crushes.” Daryl growled at the staring bystanders, his words hitting deep.

            “Well congrats on the daughter and the woman Daryl. If it makes you happy then we all can be happy for you.” Glenn walked up, slapping Daryl on the shoulder as he introduced himself to Allie and Natalie. Each person of the group who hadn’t met Daryl’s family introduced themselves before gathering up the last of the supplies from the house. Daryl watched as each vehicle was loaded with supplies and people before getting into the Jeep. Natalie set the Jeep in gear, nosing out onto the road, heading for home.

            Daryl reached over pulling Natalie's dark tresses free from the ponytail she kept it in. He loved seeing the wind blowing her hair as she drove. Natalie glanced over at Daryl, seeing the grin creeping across his lips. Natalie chuckled as she shifted into 5th gear, tearing down the road heading for home. Daryl grinning was always a good thing; no one could ever guess what he was thinking. The odds could be in Natalie's favor for all she knew, that was a gamble she was willing to play.

* * *

 

            Natalie was directing traffic as the group unloaded vehicles. Guns and food went into the house, other household goods like furniture, bedding, all the house type stuff found a home out in the half empty barn. It was clean, heated in the winter, cooled in the summer and secure when the metal doors were closed and locked. There was even a small full bathroom near the workshop. Natalie's mother didn't like her father coming into the house reeking of blood after butchering an animal for a customer. Roy fixed that problem by having a bathroom installed in the barn. It was the only place Natalie could offer to Rick's group, the house only offered three bedrooms, two of which were permanently occupied. Natalie wanted to keep the spare room for Daryl, as well as a patient needing care.

            "Natalie we appreciate you letting us move into the barn, we've slept in worse for sure. We'll continue moving over stuff over tomorrow. For tonight though, we're going home. Tomorrow afternoon good for you for us to finish moving in?" Rick stood next to Natalie while Maggie carried the last box of house stuff into the barn. The sun was setting low over the pasture; Natalie spied Allie heading off for the barn to take care of the horses like she did every night.

            "You're welcome. Yeah tomorrow afternoon is good. You know how to get back to the McCaffrey place from here?"  Natalie's voice sounded tired in her own ears, it had been a long day, and all she wanted was a hot shower, dinner and bed.

            "I think I can figure it out. Left out the driveway, down three roads, turn right. Fourth farm on the left." Rick grinned at Natalie, shaking her hand.

            "You got it. See you all tomorrow." Natalie walked through the barn lot, heading into the house. Natalie kicked off her boots at the kitchen door, walking through the house in her socks. Midway up the stairs she heard water running; following the sound she realized it was coming from her bathroom in her bedroom. Only one person would have enough balls to take a shower in her bathroom.  Natalie stripped down in her bedroom; the gamble was hers to take, life was short during these times.

            The bathroom door was slightly ajar, steam rolling out into the bedroom. Natalie crept into the bathroom, pulling the curtain back slowly. Daryl had his head under the steaming shower, water running down his neck and back. Muscles corded in his arms as Daryl braced himself against the shower wall. Natalie wrapped her arms around his chest, her fingertips resting on Daryl’s collarbone, laying her head on his back. This closeness with him was what she missed, here she felt tied to him still.

            Daryl sighed; pulling her hand onto his chest. Natalie could feel Daryl’s heartbeat resonating under her fingertips; he was always her strength, her anchor in the world. Daryl shivered as Natalie teased heated kisses along his tight, roughened shoulder blades. Daryl swung Natalie around in front of him; yelping with the scalding water blasting her skin. Natalie’s eyes snapped open as Daryl sucked her bottom lip between his teeth; his strong arms pulling her flush against his chest. Natalie groaned; digging her fingers into Daryl’s back; his teeth trailing fire down her neck. Natalie cried out at the pain mixed with pleasure, Daryl grunted reaching behind Natalie to shut the water off.

            “Baby, gotta move this to the bed if you wanna continue, water’s went cold.” Daryl brushed the water from Natalie’s eyelashes, his lips gentle on her neck. Natalie nodded as Daryl swung her up into his arms; easily carrying her into the bedroom before dropping her onto the bed.

Natalie giggled seeing the grin spreading across Daryl’s face, “Guess the taboo’s out of foolin’ around in your folks’ bedroom now huh?”

“You didn’t ever want to fool around in their bedroom Daryl. You liked the hayloft better if I recall correctly.” Natalie sucked a breath through her teeth; Daryl’s fingers ran up the inside of her thigh, grazing across her dewy skin. His teeth nipped at her earlobe, his voice a whisper in her ear, holding her hands captive above head.

“Tell me Natty, I want to hear it from you.” Daryl growled out against her neck, licking at the throbbing pulse in Natalie’s neck. Daryl wanted her with an ache he couldn’t put words to, much less feelings.

Natalie swallowed hard; her wrists struggling under Daryl’s grip. There was no question she wanted Daryl, with every fiber of her being she burned for him. Her brain fogged over with lust for this man whose skin was inches from hers, Daryl released her wrists to venture farther down her body.

Daryl’s hand cupped her breast, teasing the nipple with his fingers. His other hand rested dangerously low on Natalie’s hip, absently dragging fingers across her thigh. Every motion set Natalie's nerve endings on high burn, Daryl was gasoline to her flame.

“I want you inside me. Need you inside me, please Daryl.” Natalie’s plea didn’t fall on deaf ears; Daryl turned Natalie onto her side, straddling her leg underneath him. Daryl held tight to Natalie’s ankle over his shoulder, sinking into her inch by glorious inch. He had never felt her so tight before; the feeling of her wrapped around him elicited a hum in his throat. Natalie gasped as Daryl toyed with her, slowly easing in and out, his thumb gliding over her clit in time with his motions. Natalie fisted the pillow in front of her, burying her face to muffle the cries escaping past her lips.

As much as Daryl loved extending Natalie’s pleasure, the sensations were driving him to the brink of insanity. Daryl dug his fingers into Natalie’s thighs; her body visibly shuddering under him as she cried into the pillow crushed into her face. Seconds later he felt her grip him like a vise as her soul washed over him. It was more than he could handle, barking out her name with a final thrust, marking her as his once more.

Sweat glistened on Natalie's skin; the chill in the bedroom made her shiver. Daryl wrapped her in his arms, his warmth radiating into Natalie causing her eyes to slowly close. Daryl always had a higher basal body temperature than the textbook answer. Natalie found it more a comfort than a curse; it was one more thing Daryl passed onto their daughter.

Daryl waited until he was sure Natalie was asleep prior to unwrapping himself from her and pulling the quilt over her bare shoulders. A smile crept across Natalie's face as Daryl lightly kissed her forehead. Daryl gathered up his clothes, quickly and quietly dressing before heading out into the stable to help Allie with the night chores.

Daryl was in a good mood, everything was right in his world for the moment. Well, past the dead that had become the norm. Daryl was on good terms with Natalie, things were going well with Allie and the group was coming together nicely. What could go wrong?

* * *

 

_There was a lot going on today, between cleaning out the Miller's place, Beth getting her ass tore by me, Daryl's group moving into the barn and the promising signs from my parents, things were about even keel. The comforting smell of the stable surrounded me, the soft nickering of Mira and Zip made me smile. My body went onto auto pilot doing the night chores. I had a feeling once Daryl's group fully moved into the barn; this would be my place to be alone. I never really liked being around people much; something I could tell I got from Daryl. I feel like I'm more him than I am mom, if that's even possible seeing how I don't even really know him. I can talk to him easier than mom, and he gets me. I know that sounds totally crazy, but it's the only way I can explain it. My folks need each other, as much as they don't think they do, or will even admit to. I'll never understand those two, not even gonna try._

_Hefting the water bucket to fill the trough with, I heard someone speaking softly in the stable. I followed the sound of the voice, creeping around the side of the barn. I'm sure whoever was in the stable talking heard the water sloshing in the bucket as I carried it, not that I really cared. The way the person was talking, and to who (or what) they were talking to, it sounded like they just needed a moment to them self. Coming around through the alley, I spied Daryl barefoot in jeans; his head leaned against Zip's broad forehead. Daryl's hands gently rubbed Zip's neck, the horse clearly enjoying the attention as he gently nudged back at Daryl._

_"You doing alright baby girl? Ya haven't said much since what happened at the Miller's." Daryl's soft voice cut through the quiet night; startling me. I grimaced at the cold water soaking my shirt; I guess I'm more jumpy than usual these days._

_I dumped the water into Mira's trough before I snapped on her lead line to take her out into the pasture to run for the night. I heard Zip's lead line snap on, then the soft thunder of his hooves following me. Daryl was good at taking hints without me asking him to help. Daryl came to stand next to me at the rail of the pasture, watching the horses run after we turned them out._

_"Allie, come on girl, you ain't said two words to me since Miller's. I can tell something's up." Daryl prodded me gently; he wasn't trying to push too hard. Anger trickled into my veins, heating up my face. I glanced sideways at Daryl, seeing concern painting his features._

_"I didn't like seeing that girl all over you. It just pissed me off. No one my age should be all over you like that. Especially after seeing you and Mom doing okay now." The words were laced with my anger, carving what felt like the Grand Canyon between Daryl and I._

_Daryl sighed, taking hold of my chin, making my eyes meet his. His tone was stern, not angry, if a bit exhausted._

_"Allie, honey, I've been with that girl for over a year now. I watched her deal with her home getting over run, burnt to the ground. Her boyfriend got ate alive by walkers; her mom got turned and was shot and killed. Her Daddy lost his leg, then got taken down by walkers. The baby she cared for as her own died in her arms. She's lost a lot of people she loved this last year. I know it ain't any excuse for what she did, but know I wasn't ever interested in her like that."_

_I saw nothing but truth in Daryl's eyes; lying to me would have been the worst thing he could have done. I rubbed my temples against the stress headache I could feel coming on, eyeballing Daryl carefully as words formed in my mind._

_"Guess you and Mom are okay then?" I tempted trouble asking that question, I knew I did and I didn't care._

_Daryl narrowed his eyes at me, "Yeah, we're good. What makes you think that?"_

_I felt my mischievous grin coming on, "Cause I heard you and her all the way out here. She's never been quiet and the window was open!" I saw Daryl's face flush pink with embarrassment before I took off running for the house._

_"Damn it girl, get your ass back here!" Daryl hollered, laying chase after me. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically all the way to the back porch. Yeah, things were going good, and it felt great._


	9. Promise Broken

**_A month later..._ **

          Glenn walked across the yard towards the house; he was worried for Maggie since she had been running a fever lately. He needed to ask Natalie a favor; he needed Natalie to evaluate Maggie. He figured it would be ok to ask since he brought a stack of framed pictures from the McCaffrey farm of Allie and Mike together for Allie. It would settle Glenn’s nerves to know it was just a cold and not something that could be fatal. Natalie was hanging clothes out on the line to dry, humming to herself.

            “Uh Natalie, can I talk to you for a minute?” Glenn swallowed as he stood on the opposite side of the sheet hanging between them, bouncing on the balls of his feet with nervous energy.

            Natalie clipped the towel in her hands onto the line, throwing the next towel over the line. “Sure Glenn, what can I do for you?”

            Glenn quickly explained what was troubling him concerning Maggie. Natalie agreed to see Maggie after dinner that night in the clinic. Glenn thanked Natalie, beaming as he walked towards the barn.

            Daryl watched the entire interaction from the kitchen window, drinking deep from the coffee mug in his hand. Whatever his woman agreed to made Glenn happy, Daryl was sure he would find out later what it was. Over the last few weeks since coming to the farm, Natalie had opened herself up completely to Daryl in the darkness of their bedroom. Nothing was a secret anymore, even though Daryl did nothing but listen most of the time.  Daryl slugged down the last of his coffee, heading out for the clothesline.

            Natalie jumped; dropping the wet pair of jeans in her hands to the ground as a hand came around her waist, lips falling on her neck. “Jesus you scared me!”

            Daryl’s lips inched their way up to Natalie’s earlobe, gently sucking on the tender flesh with a chuckle escaping his throat. “Babydoll, you should be more aware of your surroundings.”

            Natalie turned in Daryl’s grip, pressing her lips to his; laying her hand on his jaw. The kiss was tender in greeting; Natalie was never much for public displays of affection.

            “Mmhh, you should know better than to sneak up on me. Not that you molesting me makes up for it.” Natalie felt Daryl grin against her lips, slowly pulling away.

            “You seen Allie anywhere this morning?” Daryl knew that girl of his could be anywhere; if he had to guess she was probably out hunting. Meat was getting low with the groups coming together as one large body.

            “Last I saw her this morning she was heading out with Kyle to go scavenge or hunt near the McCaffrey’s. Why?” Natalie studied Daryl’s face, seeing the worry flash across him as he broke free from her hands.

            Daryl turned sprinting for the Jeep, with Natalie hot on his heels. Daryl didn’t like the thought of his little girl out there with the Greene kid, sure Allie could defend herself, but Kyle wouldn’t be able to protect her if shit really hit the fan. Daryl hoped he and Natalie could find them before the worst happened.

* * *

 

Kyle had agreed to go out with Allie hunting in the morning, he knew the meat stores were getting low, and he felt like he needed to do his part.  It was bonus points in his mind that he was getting to spend time with Allie. Kyle had a crush on her since meeting her a month ago. He was scared to say anything in front of her dad; the man scared the shit out of Kyle. He still wasn't sure if the man forgave him for putting a new hole in his shoulder. Kyle slung the 30.06 rifle over his shoulder, quietly walking a few yards off to Allie's left, as to not distract her.

            Kyle couldn't deny he was distracted watching Allie stalk the woods. Her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail, ash smeared across her face and neck, woodland camo from head to toe. She was beautiful, Kyle could watch her all day, which he had been since moving to the farm. Allie would talk with him a little bit, smile and wave from a distance, but she never made a move towards him until asking him to come with her hunting this morning. Hunting was second nature for Allie that was plain to see. Kyle saw Allie pull her bow up, the arrow zipping through the woods, a wet thunk sound breaking the silence. Allie tore off through the woods chasing after the deer; Kyle took off after Allie, the brush crunching under his feet.

            Allie was crouched down by a small doe; pulling out her arrow when Kyle caught up to her. "She's small, but every little bit will help. Here help me get her open and out of here." Allie huffed as the knife in her hands plunged deep into the chest cavity. Kyle worked beside Allie pulling the organs out while Allie cut them free.

            "Go find a limb we can tie her to, it will be easier to carry her out that way. Something like six feet long, about the diameter of your wrist. I've got some rope in my pack. I can finish up here." Allie smiled at Kyle nodding, the kid was way too eager to help. Allie knew he had a crush on her; Kyle followed her just about everywhere since coming to the farm. It didn't take long to pack the deer out to the truck, Kyle hefting most of the weight into the back of the truck. Allie hopped into the passenger side, letting Kyle drive back to the farm.

            "Hey Kyle, let's stop over by the McCaffrey's and pick some blackberries. I know there's some bushes out by the chicken coop." Allie ran her fingers through her hair, grinning at Kyle. Maybe it was wrong of her to lead him on, but there were games girls and boys played in the chase of a relationship.

            Kyle swallowed hard as he nodded, Allie had him wrapped around her finger. All he had to worry about was her Daddy ripping him a new hide for chasing his little girl. Kyle pulled into the McCaffrey's barn lot, Allie grabbing an empty bucket from the inside of the barn before walking towards the chicken coop. Kyle secured a tarp around the deer Allie bagged, last thing they wanted was bugs getting into the chest cavity and laying eggs. Kyle found a vacant side of the barn to take the piss he had been holding in for most of the day. Just as he was zipping up, Kyle heard Allie screaming his name. Kyle slung the rifle down off his back, chambering a round as he ran towards the sound.

            Allie was munching on the berries as she picked them off the bushes. Most of them went into the bucket in her hand; the berries would be a well appreciated treat for the group. Allie sang quietly to herself, enjoying the sweetness of the berry on her lips. She heard footsteps behind her, thinking it was Kyle to come help her pick the bushes clean. Allie screamed against the hand over her mouth; hearing two voices chuckling.

            "Agron told us we'd find berries over here, didn't think we'd find something this sweet. What ya say Scott? Take her back to the house?" Allie could feel his breath on her neck with every word, her stomach twisted painfully, forcing Allie to swallow back the vomit rising in her throat. Allie struggled against the vice like arm crushing her chest, pulling her legs out from under her. Allie's eyes popped open, staring down one of her attackers with all the hate she could muster up, as much good as it would do. She couldn't show fear; it would get her nothing but hurt.

            The stocky blonde standing in front of Allie held a pistol level with her chest, grinning evilly at Allie. "Shit Chris, I say we have our fun with her and leave her to bleed for walker bait. What you say sweetness?"

            Chris pulled his hand off Allie's mouth, wrapping his arm around Allie's chest, squeezing her tight against him. Allie could feel her ribs rubbing together; the pain was making her see stars.

            "Fuck you both! Help! Kyle!" Allie kicked her legs against Chris, only to have her legs kicked out from under her.

            "Well sweetheart, that's all well and good. It's what I had planned. Let's pack her up and get outta here before her boyfriend shows up." Chris slung Allie over his shoulder, Allie beating his back with her fists.

            "PUT HER DOWN!" Kyle's voice boomed across the yard, stopping Chris and Scott dead in their tracks. Kyle held the rifle steady, the scope trained on Scott, who was drawn down on him. "You put her down and get the fuck outta here and no one has to get hurt, how 'bout it boys?" Kyle was fighting back the fear waging war in his chest; he never thought he would have to draw down on another human being that wasn't a walker. This was worlds different than shooting a walker; this was murder-not that he wouldn't take the shot to save Allie.

            "Aww look, it's her boyfriend come to save her. Why don't you put that gun down and get along? You ain't got the balls to pull the trigger." Chris sneered at Kyle, tightening his grip on Allie. Kyle's finger tensed on the trigger, this asshole and his friend were really pushing his buttons. The fear in Allie's eyes said it all; they had plans for her that was likely nothing pleasant. Allie nodded at Kyle; silently begging him to pull the trigger. Kyle squeezed the trigger, the rifle butting against his shoulder.

            "Fucker!" The curse was broken by another gunshot ringing through the air. Kyle wasn't sure whose words they were, as his body whipped backwards and pain shot through his abdomen. Kyle could hear Allie yelling for him to go get her Dad; he tried his best to promise her he would. Allie's screaming abruptly stopped; Kyle pressed a hand to his stomach, blood seeping through his fingers. He could hear the two men talking about taking Allie back to the camp, that they were glad it wasn't far. Scott complained about the graze to his leg, Chris assuring him they would stop by the clinic to get it looked at, their voices heading off into the distance.

            Kyle pulled himself into a sitting position through the pain, seeing the two men get into a white Camaro and heading west out of the driveway. It took everything in him to come to a standing position, using the rifle to stabilize his movements as he stumbled for the truck. Kyle slid down the side of the truck, his vision winking in and out as he labored to breathe. This wasn't how he wanted to go; as much as he wanted to get back to the farm and alert Daryl to his daughter being taken, his body wasn't on board for it. Kyle hoped someone found him and put him out of his misery permanently before he turned. Leaning up against the truck door, staring up at the sky, Kyle prayed for Allie's forgiveness, prayed for her safety, but above all others prayed for his own quick death without turning into one of those mindless monsters. He could have swore as he stared at the clear blue sky he heard the high pitched whine of a vehicle running full bore down the road, as his vision slowly faded to black.

* * *

 

Natalie socked Daryl in the arm, pointing frantically. “There! There’s my truck! Oh God please let them be there!” Daryl put his foot into the floorboard; a high pitched whine screaming under the Jeep’s hood. He slung the Jeep in behind Natalie’s truck, jumping out with his bow at the ready. Natalie rushed around the side of the truck, seeing a pair of feet on the ground under the truck.

            “Jesus! Kyle!” Natalie knelt down next to the man her daughter had a crush on, gently pulling his hands away from the wound in his abdomen. Kyle’s eyes fluttered open, a grimace crossing his twisted features. Kyle grabbed Natalie’s hand, holding tightly. Natalie gasped at the sudden movement, her eyes meeting Kyle’s pained stare.

            “Natalie, I’m so sorry. They…they took Allie. I tried to save her.” Kyle struggled to breathe between words. He felt like he was drowning, he couldn’t get enough air. Kyle thought to himself that if this was what dying was like, he’d much rather been shot in the head.

“ Shh.. Shh..It’s okay, don’t talk. Just let me see ok?” Natalie felt tears welling in her eyes, as she studied the wound.  It was now fatal; had they gotten to him sooner than they had, Natalie may have been able to save him. Natalie’s fingers trembled as she pressed Kyle’s hands into the wound. “Keep your hands there. Don’t talk, just breathe, it’ll be ok.” Natalie’s watery smile told a different story that couldn't be hidden.

“It’s okay Natalie. I know this is the end for me. Daryl, please don’t let me turn into one of them. I tried my best to save her, but they got me too.” Kyle nodded at Daryl standing behind Natalie, his eyes fixed on the older man.

“Promise you won’t go that way. I know you did what you could, don’t feel bad about it. Couldn’t find their tracks past leaving the driveway. Which way they’d go?” Daryl felt bad about giving the kid a hard time before, even with shooting him. Kyle had been following Allie all over the farm, helping her do chores and riding the horses with her. Kyle had shown guts helping around the farm, even more by going with Allie this morning and trying to keep her from getting taken.

“They went west. White Camaro,Texas plates. Said something about a camp, and a clinic. Two guys grabbed her while she was picking berries. They shot me when I shot them. I’m sorry Daryl, I tried to save her. I’m sorry.” Daryl nodded as he knelt next to Kyle, pulling back the slide and thumbing off the safety before placing his Glock in the kid’s hand.

“I know ya did. Allie’s been watching you since you came to the farm ya know that?” Daryl forced a smile at Kyle, giving him one moment of happiness, while hoping Kyle still had enough in him to pull the trigger on his own.

Kyle grinned weakly at Daryl, “Thanks Daryl. When you find Allie tell her I really liked her ok?” Kyle tightened his grip on the pistol, setting it in his lap.

Daryl moved in front of Kyle, patting his shoulder. “I will. You want to do this here next to the truck or somewhere else?”

“Could you help me out to the yard? I don’t want to put a round through the truck. You know how bad a shot I am.” Kyle chuckled at his own joke, as Daryl slowly pulled him up to stand, lacing under his arm and stumbling for the yard. Natalie watched from the driver’s seat of her truck, it was more than she could bear watching this man who tried to save her daughter end his own life. She rested her forehead on her arms, the tears falling freely over her skin. Natalie struggled to breathe, between Allie being taken, Kyle's impending suicide to prevent turning, the stresses of the situation were wearing on her.

Daryl set Kyle down in the soft grass, making sure he was sitting down. He wasn’t going to leave the kid to take his own life alone, not when he was one of their own. Daryl flinched when he heard the shot ring through the air. His eyes dropped to Kyle lying in the grass, an entrance and exit wound clean through the temple in his skull. Daryl gathered Kyle up in his arms, carrying him over to the bed of Natalie’s truck and carefully laying him in next to the deer.

Daryl strode over to the driver’s side, slowly opening the door.  Natalie sobbed quietly; startling when Daryl’s hand began to lightly stroke her back. Natalie turned her head, locking eyes with the man she loved, the look on his face was anger mixed with hurt. Daryl was now dangerous, God help the boys who took his daughter when he found them. There would be no forgiveness for their souls.

Daryl wiped his woman’s red rimmed eyes; she had every reason to be upset. Their daughter had been taken; one of their own was dead. Daryl took hold of Natalie’s chin, touching his lips to hers tenderly. “Get the deer and Kyle home. I’m sure Glenn and Rick will help you. Just get the deer strung up in the cooler. I’ll take care of it when I get back. I’m going to head out and try and find her Natty. I ain’t giving up til the sun goes down.”

The promise in Daryl's eyes assured Natalie his words were true. Natalie rested her forehead against Daryl's, her arms laced around his neck as the tears fell. "You find her Daryl, and you bring our baby girl home." There was another request left unspoken, but Daryl knew Natalie well enough to know what she wanted.

"Every last motherfucker that had anything to do with it. Promise you that Natty." Daryl kissed Natalie one more time before jogging off to the Jeep. Natalie watched him head west out of the driveway, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I love you too Daryl. Please be safe. I can't bear to lose you too." Natalie knew he was the toughest asshole out there, but armed with two pistols, a rifle and his crossbow, if he ran into a group of any size the odds were not in Daryl's favor. Natalie pulled out onto the road, heading for home with a heavy heart, dreading telling the others what happened.

Daryl followed the road west; turning down other roads that looked promising. He had grown up in the area, if anyone could find where Allie was it would be Daryl. The problem was that the abductors could have taken Allie anywhere in the rural community. Daryl beat his fists against the steering wheel as he saw there was a quarter tank  left in the Jeep. It would take just about all of that fuel to get home from where he was.  Daryl cut a tight u-turn in the road, heading towards home. Natalie would be pissed that he was coming home empty handed, but even she knew the odds of Daryl finding Allie out there. Fuel was hard to come by, Daryl had another plan. Tomorrow when the dawn broke, he'd saddle up Zip and continue the search. At least then he wouldn't be burning through fuel, and Zip could go for a long time without needing to stop.

 


	10. Hard to Kill

_I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head, dizzy and the feeling I needed to throw up. My arms hurt as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. The room was spinning a bit in the darkness; I rubbed my eyes to try and make what I saw clearer. My hands came away dirty, I still had ash from my hunt on my face. It dawned on me then what happened, the assholes taking me, Kyle trying to save me, oh poor Kyle. I choked back the sob in my throat as I heard shuffling outside in the hallway, my eyes darting to the light under the door. Voices started talking but I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. Fear rose within me, my hands started shaking, with my body following shortly after. I felt a hand grab mine as a voice whispering in my ear grabbed my attention._

_"Shh. Just be quiet, they will think you're still unconscious. It's safer that way for now. If you make a lot of noise or fight they will throw you to the walkers. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll take care of you." The face that went with the voice flooded my line of sight, almost scaring me. It was a girl about my age, dark hair pulled back from her face, her eyes bright in the darkness._

_"I'm Emma. What's your name?" Emma held my hands in hers, stroking the top of my hands with her fingers._

_"Allie. Where am I Emma?" My voice broke in the middle, my lips parched with thirst._

_"You're in a camp outside the town. I can't say it will be a nice stay here, for as short or as long as it may end up being. The men here take women they find, use them for whatever they need, and then either kill them off or trade them for things they want sometimes. Luckily I'm useful to them because I'm an EMT. So they leave me alone. Hopefully you have some skill that they can find use for, at least for your sake. Here in awhile after I get you cleaned up they'll come for you to bring you in front of the head honcho. Marcus will decide what happens to you then." Emma spoke as if she had seen this happen more than once before, I shivered violently._

_"I can hunt, shoot, and do some medical stuff. Maybe that will grant me some immunity." I chuckled, trying to cut through my nerves. Emma gently started wiping down my face with a damp cloth, her smile weak._

_"Maybe they will pair you up with Agron, he's the lead hunter for the camp. That would be the best for you. Hope that Marcus decided that for you Allie." Emma closed my eyes as she wiped my eyelids clean._

_Whoever Marcus was, I was fearful of his decision for me. My hope was that Agron would be my salvation, I didn't want to end up the camp whore and fed to walkers. I prayed my Dad would find me soon, I was sure he was out looking for me. Dad wouldn't give up till he found me, God have mercy on their sorry souls, cause damn sure Dad wouldn't._

_Emma brushed my hair straight before braiding it, making sure it was a tight braid. With it being tight I wouldn't have to worry about my hair falling out over the next few days. I ate slowly from the bowl of berries and jerky that another girl had brought in for me earlier. Today my fate would be decided, my life was in the hands of Marcus. Emma told me that Marcus' decision depended upon his moods. Some of the older people in the camp likened him to Caligula, the mad emperor of Rome. This knowledge didn't settle my nerves any; that someone who was stark raving mad was going to decide my fate._

_"They'll put you in chains like a slave. That's how Marcus likes to see women when he decides upon them. They will put you in handcuffs, leg irons and a collar and chain around your neck. Keep your eyes down unless Marcus asks you to look at him. Look up, but stay reverent. Anything you do he will take into consideration. Only speak when you are spoken to. I'll be there next to you. There will be people from the camp in the room as well, who will influence Marcus' decision. Don't show fear-Marcus hates women who are afraid of everything." Emma filled me in as much as she could before a knock came at the door of the room, two men walked in with shackles and the collar. I stood up next to Emma, holding out my wrists._

_It made me sick being shackled up like a slave; I am not one to be dominated with my mother's stubborn will and my father's fire. Being led on a chain made me more pissed than I ever thought I could be. Emma held onto my arm as we followed the two men into what looked like a courtroom in a courthouse. Hell for all I knew maybe it was the courtroom in town, it had been awhile since Mom and I had come into town._

_I kept my eyes downcast; trying to remember everything Emma told me about how to act when in the presence of Marcus. I hoped Marcus was in a good mood, I really didn't want to become walker bait tonight. Emma stopped walking, which I took as a cue to stand still. My legs ached from the shortening of my stride, the cuffs bit into my wrists, the steel collar rubbed my neck painfully._

_I heard voices around me, whispering quietly. I couldn't make out what they were saying but stealing glances right and left clued me in that they were talking about me. A loud rapping sound silenced the room, I saw Emma stiffen next to me. This must have been the cue for Marcus to make his entrance. I heard a creaking sound as someone sat down in an old wood chair, then the rest of the room sat down. This felt like a court hearing, and Marcus was sentencing me to death._

_A deep voice resonates through the room; I don't dare look up as Emma grips my arm tighter._

_"Who is it you bring before me Emma? Is she willing to speak for herself?" Marcus question came out more an order than anything._

_I felt Emma tremble against me; but her voice was strong. "I bring you Allie Sir. Yes, she can speak for herself." Emma steps behind me and I suddenly feel very small. My heart starts to pound in my chest and I struggle to control my breathing as I stand very still._

_"Come forward Allie and plead your existence." Marcus beckons me to move, I slowly raise my head, looking over Marcus' shoulder. I measure my steps carefully, mostly so I don't fall on my face in the leg irons. I get within about six feet of Marcus' desk before he stops me._

_"What do you bring to my camp that is useful Allie? We have many women that do not stay here long because they have no use to me." A smirk paints Marcus' features, he likes playing this sadistic cat and mouse games with lives._

_I meet his icy blue stare head on, fuck being reverent, I'm going to be myself and if he wants to kill me so be it. I'm not bowing to anyone, especially some asshole who thinks himself a king._

_"I'm a state registered EMT, I can do surgery as well as shoot, hunt, cook, fish, process a kill. I speak German as well. Is that good enough for you?" I could hear the sarcasm in my own voice, and I was damn sure everyone else heard it as well. The place was so silent you could hear a mouse fart._

_Marcus grinned, his white teeth bright in his weathered features. "Well she has some spunk to her. Emma, clean her up a bit more and bring her to my chambers. Agron can have her for his hunting party tomorrow when he returns from the field. Tonight, Allie, you will entertain me." With that Marcus leaves the room; the entire room breaking out in conversation. The cacophony almost deafening, I almost can't hear Emma speaking to me as the guards drag me out of the room by the chain attached to my collar. I pull against them, but they pull me that much harder; my knees hitting the marble floor hard. The pain makes me see stars, as I feel Emma pulling me up._

_"You're lucky he isn't killing you right now. I'll do as he asks, but you're on your own once you're in his rooms. I can't help you past that." Emma's voice cracks with the fear of knowing what is to become of me._

_I smirk at Emma, "I'm a Dixon; Dixon's are hard to kill."_


	11. Whiskey Lullaby

Daryl pulled into the driveway of the house, feeling defeated. He hadn't found Allie; much less any clues to progress the search for him. It was late afternoon; there was still plenty of daylight left to burn. Daryl was worn from the emotions boiling within him, he was still pissed and that was dangerous for anyone or anything crossing him. No one was walking around outside the farm, Daryl headed straight for the cooler. He needed to do something with his hands, skinning and quartering the deer would take his mind somewhere else than the current state he was in.

            The copper tincture of fresh blood hit Daryl's nostrils as soon as he opened the door to the cooler. Daryl strode with a purpose towards the deer hanging in the middle of the chilly room. The chill was welcome compared to the sweltering heat outside, even with it beginning on fall; it was still hot as hell outside. Someone had skinned and quartered the deer already, leaving Daryl seething.

            "Goddamn it! Son of a bitch!" Daryl pulled at the hair on the sides of his head while he paced, the anger boiling over. Daryl kicked open the door to the cooler, turning right nearly bowling over Glenn as he ran for the stable.

            "Shit! Daryl, where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" Glenn fought to catch the breath Daryl knocked out of him with his hands on his knees gasping.

            "Gotta get outta here. Tell Natty she'll know where to find me." Daryl ran past Glenn, saddling up Zip and kicking him into a full bore run off the farm. Daryl needed out before he hurt someone and regretted it later.

            Feeling the horsepower thundering between his legs, the wind in his hair and the huff of Zip breathing, Daryl felt free. Daryl wasn't heading in any one particular direction, he wasn't sure where he was going as of yet. A good ol' country boy had his ways of feeling better; this was surely one of them. But the fire still burned in Daryl's gut, the same feeling when they lost Sophia and he couldn't find her either: failure.

            "Has anyone seen Daryl? The Jeep is back but I haven't seen him. Anyone?" Natalie went person to person asking about Daryl, no one had seen him since the morning when he left to find Allie and Kyle. Natalie walked off towards the stable, finding Glenn inside filling water troughs.

            "Glenn you seen Daryl? The Jeep is back but I can't find him anywhere." The concern in Natalie's voice was bordering on panic. Emotions were raw for Natalie, to the point it was damn near painful.

            Glenn set the bucket down outside Zip's stall, stepping out into the alley. His eyes met with Natalie's, seeing the fear she tried hard to hide. Glenn took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he began to speak.

            "I saw him a couple of hours ago. He almost ran me over coming out of the cooler. Said you would know where he was going and took off on Zip. That's all he said to me I swear." Natalie wrapped her arms around Glenn, kissing him on the cheek quickly. Glenn blushed at the display of affection.

            "Thank you Glenn. I'll take Mira and go looking for him. He couldn't have gotten far." Natalie pulled Mira out of the corral, saddling her before heading out for the road to look for Daryl. Natalie thought of all the places he could have gotten off to, she didn't think he would head back to the trailer he used to share with Merle when they were younger. The bar was out, it was in town. He wouldn't take the chance of going there with walkers being on his own. Ditto for the feed store. That left one last place she could readily think of, her heart sinking into her gut. Natalie spurred Mira on faster; hopefully she would find Daryl there before anything bad happened.

* * *

 

Natalie released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding when she spied Zip ground reined mowing the grass off in the distance. Natalie turned Mira, heading off towards Zip; Daryl had to be close by. The horse would never wander far from his people; Zip liked his carrot treats way too much. Mira trotted over towards Zip, Natalie spied Daryl sitting in the grass not far from the horse. Natalie slid down out of the saddle; ground reining Mira to munch the grass with Zip. She walked carefully up to Daryl; the bite of whisky strong on the air.

            Daryl didn't flinch when he heard her soft steps in the grass. Only Natalie would come up on horseback looking for him. Daryl took another long pull from the bottle in his hand, staring at the gravestone in front of him. There were so many deaths in his life, his mother first, his unborn son, his father, Natalie's mother, then father, Merle and now Allie was gone. Daryl felt like so much had gone unsaid by him, those unspoken words haunting his mind and heart. Daryl could have cared less about his parents, but Natalie's parents, Merle and his son; those were demons that haunted him.

            Natalie sat down next to Daryl; lacing her arm in his, her head on his shoulder. Natalie breathed in the woody scent that was always Daryl mixed with the whisky, the scent strangely soothing her frazzled nerves. Natalie knew this spot all too well; she had sat in the exact same spot many times after coming home. This was where she went to talk to her parents about all the things she didn't have the answers to. Peeking over the top of the gravestone Natalie picked out the worn grey marble stone that her parents had paid for years ago. Inscribed in large letters it read: DIXON- JOSEPHINE & WILL in smaller letters below it with their birth, death and marriage dates. Natalie's parents did it for Daryl, giving his parents a proper headstone. The Kendall/ Dixon families were tied together for a long time through the two people sitting in the empty cemetery.

            Daryl stuttered out a breath, staring out into the distance. His voice was quiet, nearly a whisper when he finally spoke.

            "Didn't give a damn when the old man died. He beat the fuck outta me and Merle. I lived through it cause of you and your family taking care of me. I was just a kid when Momma died, she was a drunk too, but she kept him from beating us. It hurt when she died, 'cause she was my Momma. I feel like a son of a bitch for not being there for you when our son died. I couldn't handle it, seeing you bleeding like that, hearing the doctor tell me it was all over. I wanted to be a Daddy; I was so proud even though we was kids. I was gonna do whatever I had to, to give him the life I didn't have.  But I didn't know how to deal with all the emotions I had inside me. I wasn't here for your Momma dying; I was out working with a traveling construction company. Thought I'd gotten past it all till you came to town that summer night and ya tore all my defenses down. Wanted ya with a fire I couldn't put out, all my memories, all my emotions tied to you came rushin' back. I went to your house the next morning to ask ya to stay, ask ya to marry me. But ya was gone. Then all this fucking shit happened. I had to put Merle down. He got killed trying to save our group, trying to save me."

            Daryl choked on the words, the memory of ending Merle still an open wound on his heart. Natalie reached over; taking the bottle from Daryl's hand and tipping back for a long drink. The booze burned all the way down, making Natalie wince. It had been a long time since she had taken a drink; probably the last time she was in a bar was the night Allie was conceived. Daryl was clearly buzzing hard if not straight up drunk. He would never talk like this about his feelings sober. Natalie let him talk; she wasn't about to interrupt him talking it all out.

            Daryl sucked back the knot in his throat, tears threatening to fall down his dirty sun baked cheeks. "Stupid bastard died doing the right thing and turned. I bawled when I took him down. Laid in the grass and squalled like a beat dog. I was riding the fence on running off till you found me. Turned that all around. I was mad as hell at ya about Allie, but I grew to love her, 'cause she's so much me and you. And I love you Natty, and now Allie's gone. And I can't find her, feel like a fucking failure."

            Daryl finished off the bottle, chucking it at his parents gravestone before grabbing Zip's reins. The glass shattered against the rock, making Natalie jump. She would get Daryl home, fed, showered and into bed. He didn't need anyone questioning him, he needed the quiet privacy of their bedroom.

            Daryl pulled up into the saddle as Natalie nickered for Mira, leading Daryl out into the road, heading for home. Daryl pulled up next to Natalie; reaching over to grab her hand effectively catching her gaze. That was something he loved about Natalie, she knew what he was thinking, and he didn't have to say much. She just always knew.

            "Let's get you home baby. Get you fed, showered and in bed. You're exhausted. We'll get up in the morning and start looking for Allie. It will be easier in the daylight. Come on." Natalie nudged Mira on, Daryl following on behind her. It was going to be a long night sorting through all the emotions welling within each other. Natalie trembled at the thought of what Daryl would do once they got back to the house. In the morning the storm would be passed on, and it would be back to business.


	12. Prisoner

_Emma had the guards unlock my hands, neck and legs when we got back to Emma's room. I could tell Emma was a bit pissed with me; my actions in front of Marcus weren't the most appropriate, and I really didn't care. I sat down on the bed, watching Emma dig through a closet of clothes._

_"This will do. Get out of those clothes. I have to check you over for weapons, disease and all that not so fun stuff. You'll take a shower and then be chained back up before I deliver you to Marcus. I'm sorry Allie, truly I am. But if I want to stay alive, I have to play by Marcus' rules too." Emma's gaze dropped to my boots as I started unlacing them, the regret in her voice apparent. My clothes ended up in a pile at the side of Emma's bed, I stood as Emma ran a clean rag over my body. My brain was still processing everything that had happened, while I formulated my next move._

_I wasn't happy about Emma poking and prodding every square inch of my body. But at least it was another woman and not a man. I knew exactly what Marcus meant by "entertain" when I saw the dress Emma laid out for me. The blue dress felt like a second skin, it was that tight, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. I felt like a high priced whore in the movies, I didn't feel anything like myself._

_Emma continued to apologize right up until the guards came and shackled me. She wouldn't even go with me to Marcus' quarters, it bothered her that bad. My heart sank in my chest; sure I'd had sex before, hell I gave my virginity to Mike the night he asked me to marry him in Chicago after his boot camp graduation. But this wasn't going to be anything like that at all; I wasn't about to let the bastard have me that easily. I prayed to anyone up there listening for my mom and dad to find me in one piece, and to make my hands swift and my feet silent when I killed Marcus and escaped. Maybe just this once God would hear my prayers and answer, that was my hope._

* * *

 

_The walk to Marcus' quarters felt like a death march. The guards prodded me along, I was in no hurry. I was still formulating a plan of action; I had to incapacitate Marcus somehow and escape with what bit of me was left. I was scared for sure, but I was sure I could pull it off. I snapped back to the dark reality at hand when I heard a knock on a door; and was then pulled through said door. Marcus walked around me like I was a caged animal, his gaze burning right through me. I held his gaze; even going so far as to turn with him as he walked around me. I had never felt anger like this before as a man thoroughly dissected me; it made me want to stab Marcus in the guts and watch him bleed out on the floor._

_Marcus snapped his fingers, the guards came to attention. "Go ahead and unchain her. Leave the chains and key here. Goodnight." Marcus was quite a bit taller than me; well filled out in his button down shirt and jeans. His blue eyes were almost bioluminescent; a chill ran over me, his eyes were creeping me out. Marcus ran his hand over his short cropped brown hair, then over his face as he regarded me._

_"Well Allie, I have to admit, you are the prettiest thing I've seen come through here other than Emma. Are you hungry? Want something to drink? I'm sure you're hungry after coming here. Please sit and have dinner with me." All I could think was this asshole thought I was dumb enough to fall for his snake in the grass tricks. My stomach betrayed me as the delicious scent of stew wafted towards my nostrils. My stomach still had teeth; the growl intense enough to be audible. Marcus chuckled as he pulled a seat out for me at the table; I ran my hands over the backs of my thighs, smoothing the dress on instinct. It had been a long time since I had worn a dress like this, it was confining, it was uncomfortable, and it felt like a straight jacket._

_Marcus doled out a bowl of stew setting it and a homemade biscuit in front of me. This town was obviously doing better than most out there; we were lucky with having people who could hunt, go on runs and stockpile. I carefully poked my fork into a piece of meat, bringing it to my nose for a precautionary sniff. I wasn't sure what meat it was for one, and for two, I wasn't sure if the food was drugged. I didn't recognize the meat, and it didn't smell funny. So maybe I was safe, but I still needed to keep my guard up._

_Marcus watched me over the fork in his hand; his grin mischievous, the words quiet out of his mouth. "You act like you think I'm trying to poison you. I can assure you that's not my intention. Please eat; food is hard to come by in these times."_

_My stomach and its teeth got the best of me; I paced myself eating the bowl of stew. It'd been days since I'd ate a proper meal; I needed the energy if I was going to make a break for it later. I thought about the ways I could do it, the one that would be easiest to pull off churned my stomach. I could let Marcus have me; while he was sleeping kill or incapacitate him, and make my break for it. It was the best way to ensure my escape, but the hardest part would be figuring out where I was exactly and what direction I needed to go in to make my way home._

_I slowly pushed the bowl across the table, reaching for the glass of tea in front of me. It was cold, sweet and tangy, just the way I liked it best. Marcus watched me over his dinner; it was getting to be unsettling, being constantly watched. But I was a prisoner; things were expected of me, I wasn’t sure I wanted to deliver. Marcus got up from the table; coming over and taking my hand, gently pulling me up from my seat._

_“I know the outside world isn’t doing near as well as we are here inside the town. We have movie nights for the children, picnics, gatherings, all like it was before this mess broke out. A semblance of how life used to be if you will. Come, sit, and watch a movie with me. Please Allie.” Marcus’ voice wasn’t commanding; it was more a request than an order. I followed Marcus into the living room of the apartment, taking a seat next to him on a plush sofa. The TV in front of the sofa flickered to life as a DVD started to play. It wasn’t a movie I had seen before, something about a mad boy king killing off anyone who stood in his way. I watched with feigned interest as I planned out my escape. There were more important things to worry about than a movie._

_My legs started to cramp sitting the way I was on the sofa, Marcus noticed the shift in my position, pulling my feet into his lap. His fingers rubbed the soles of my feet as he worked over my toes. I felt my body relaxing as much as I tried fighting the sensation, it was nearly impossible. It had been a long time since someone had rubbed my feet; at least since before Mike had left._

_I felt Marcus sling me up into his arms, carrying me through the apartment. Every muscle in my body felt like mush; I tried to force my arms and legs to move with no response. Horror filled my heart as I realized that I had indeed been drugged, giving Marcus full reign over my body. Marcus unceremoniously dropped me onto the bed, the metallic snip of a knife opening forcing a squeak from my throat. Every thought I had about escape flitted out of my mind like a scared field mouse running from a hawk._

_“I told you Allie that you would be entertaining me tonight, but the choice between your doing it of free will or being mine for the taking was not up for debate. You are mine from here on out, you’ll learn to appreciate me.” Marcus’ lips trailed along my neck as I felt the blade nick my skin; the dress slipping from my body to pool around me on the bed. I could smell my own blood; feel it trickling down my sides as I was helpless to do anything about it. Marcus’ tongue slithered down my rib cage, lapping up the trail of my blood._

_“Mmmhh dear Allie, I can taste your fear. Don’t worry, I’ll enjoy every minute of this, even if you don’t.” Marcus flipped me over onto my stomach, my face pressed into the pillows, my body crushed under Marcus’ weight. The sharp pain that ripped me in two forced my scream into the pillows, hot tears streaked down my cheeks. The last thing I heard before the world went dark was Marcus laughing in my ear. I vowed the son of a bitch dead if it was the last thing I did._

_Night still held its grasp on the day when my eyes cracked open. It took me a few minutes to gain my bearings, and to remember the horrors from the night before. My gut churned; the contents of my stomach pressing to make escape. I slowly tested my feet onto the hardwood floor, finding a weakened strength in my legs. I slid my hands along the wall, walking down the hallway, searching for the bathroom. The bathroom was easy to find; the smell of soap heavy in the air. I flicked on the light, closing the door shut behind me. The face that stared back at me in the mirror was not my own, the eyes haunted, the bruise formed over my left eye angry in shade. My hands trembled as I splashed water on my face, chastising myself as I slicked water off my face._

_“Come on Allie, get it together girl. It’s time to do it and run. You got to get home. You can do it. Let’s go.” I nodded to myself, clicking the light off before opening the door. My bare feet silent on the wood floor, I found Marcus in the bed sound asleep. The knife Marcus used to cut my dress off sitting open on the nightstand next to his head. My fingers trembled as I reached for it, taking the cold fiber handle into my hand. It was now or never, do or die, I had to break free._

_I remembered where the carotid artery was, the one which would make him bleed out the quickest, his death would be imminent. The blade laid against Marcus’ neck, all it took now was the pressure to make the cut._

_Marcus’ eyes flashed open; his hand shot out, my wrist cracking in his iron grip. “Think you’d get away that easy did you? No whore makes attempt on my life!” Marcus’ free hand connected with my face; my neck whipping around. I saw stars; then felt Marcus drag me by my hair into the living room. Cuffs snap into place around my neck and wrists, as the chain is locked into a hook on the wall. The only position I can assume is on my knees._

_Marcus kicked me hard in the stomach, his voice full of venom. “That’s the place for a whore, on her knees. You’ll wait there till I get up to deal with you.” Two more kicks to my ribs made the world start to swirl before the dark claimed my vision. I had failed in my attempt, and now I would pay the price with my life, that I was sure of._

* * *

 

_I woke up to my arms aching so much that they burned; a deafening roar filling my ears to the point of making me want to puke. Cracking my one good eye open to the ravage of daylight, I find my arms are chained above my head to a post. My range of motion is severely limited; even more so by my naked body mere inches from the post in front of me. It’s then that I realize I’m in the town square with probably every Tom, Dick and Harry’s eyes trained on me. I can’t turn around; my line of vision is limited to peripheral. Just when I thought the crowd couldn’t get any louder, the roar starts up again.  I held my breath waiting to hear what happens next, it can’t be good._

_“As you all know there is a price to be paid for disobedience. There are rules that are expected to be followed. When one chooses not to follow the rules, to disobey, they will pay a price. This girl, Allie, chose to commit a heinous offense this morning while I slept; she attempted to take my life. If it was anyone else I would take their life, an eye for an eye as such. But I think Allie too pretty, too young, if not useful when properly broken. Do you agree?” Marcus paced around the small arena enticing the crowd even more. Each time he came near me, he would smack me somewhere on my body with an extendable metal baton like police use. The pain was brutal on the tender skin of my ass and the backs of my legs. The crowd thundered around the square; I saw people giving the thumbs down, others yelling for my death. I shuddered thinking about what the loss of my life would do to my mother, not to mention my father. It would break them both to lose me, as it broke them to lose my brother._

_The crowd quieted down when Marcus spoke again, his voice carrying in the small area. “What is it we do to a dog that does not mind their master? We punish them until they learn wrong from right!” I heard a crack break through the silence, then white hot searing fire burning across my back. My knees buckled; but I couldn’t hit my knees. I hung from my arms in the shackles attached to the post. Screams ripped through my throat each time the leather tendrils with the metal tips split my skin open. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks; the pain was excruciating. I couldn’t imagine anyone inflicting pain like this on another human being. I hoped to pass out, just to stop the pain._

_“STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW! SHE’S HAD ENOUGH!” An unfamiliar male voice boomed over the crowd cheering for my demise. I thanked whoever was up there listening for the reprieve from the whipping. The arena fell silent as the male walked past me. I couldn’t see his face, only his boots and pants, it hurt too much to raise my head. Whomever this man was he had balls to go against Marcus, he was my savior at the moment._

_“Well, well, well Agron, you’re back early from the hunt. Did you bag anything for the town?” Marcus’ snide tone made me want to spit in his face, if not puke all over him. This must be the head of the hunting group that the assholes who took me were talking about. I hoped he was more sympathetic to my plight, anything would be better than what I was going through now; well almost anything._

_Words were exchanged between the two men; I couldn’t make any of it out. Minutes passed like hours; until one of Marcus’ guards jerked my head back by my hair. The cold steel of a collar clamped around my neck, my arms were unlocked as I fell to my knees in the dirt. Marcus’ boot connected with my chest kicking me over onto my back. His eyes met mine; if looks could have killed I’d been dead._

_“Be thankful Agron seen fit to spare your life. You’re his problem now.” Marcus kicked me in the ribs, that was the end of it for me. The last stroke of pain to throw me over the edge into unconsciousness._

 

_  
_


	13. Damnable Hero

Emma ran up to Agron, a limp body cradled in his arms dripping blood onto the floor, a rifle over his shoulder as he walked into her room. Emma’s heart skipped a beat when she realized the body was Allie.

            “Oh God! What did he do to her Agron?” Emma’s voice cracked with stress and worry, Marcus was a madman. The sadist in him would have taken pleasure in torturing Allie to death if someone hadn’t have stopped him.

            Agron’s voice dripped with anger; his body visibly shaking with the rage burning within him. “The sick son of a bitch had her chained to a post in the arena, naked, whipping her in front of the entire town. Her back’s tore open; that’s my chief concern at the moment. Get it patched up the best you can. Pack your shit Emma. I’m getting you and Allie out of here.” Agron laid Allie on the bed, face down, grimacing at the wounds criss-crossing her back. He’d seen those kinds of wounds before; they would never heal right, no matter what Emma did.

            “How do you plan on getting us out of here? You know if we leave he will hunt us down and kill us. Do you think you can really keep us safe?” Emma’s hands trembled surveying the wounds. She knew the best she would be able to do with such a small time frame would be to cover the wounds, and wrap Allie into a blanket to stave off the cold until they could properly dress her.

            “Marcus said she was my problem. Going to take her right out to my truck and put her in the toolbox. She’ll fit. Sneak her and you right on out. I’ll slide you under the backseat. You can cramp up small enough to fit. He can hunt all he wants, but the hunter can stay one step ahead. I’ll make Marcus my prey; I’ll make him pay for what he’s done to her and every other woman he’s tortured. Have her ready to go in 30 minutes, I’m going to go pack my gear and get my truck.” Agron hissed between his teeth, struggling to keep his anger under wraps. He took one last look at Allie lying motionless on the bed before turning on his heel; stalking out the door.

            Emma quickly cleaned the wounds in Allie’s back, packing the avulsions with gauze before covering them. Allie’s body twitched as she moaned, her eyes still closed.  Emma placed a blanket over Allie while she picked through her supplies, grabbing medical supplies and food, stuffing it into her backpack. The more she could cram into the backpack, the more they would have to survive with, the more they would be stealing from Marcus.

            Emma peeled Allie’s eyelids open, shining a penlight in each eye, watching for the eyes to react. Allie’s blue eyes slowly constricted to the bright light; the breath Emma wasn’t aware she was holding left her in a rush. Thank god Allie didn’t suffer any brain damage from the beating. Only time would tell how extensive the damage really was, but for now the main worry was infection.

            A solid knock sounded at the door, before Emma could answer the door popped open, Agron’s hulking frame blocking the doorway. Agron bent over the bed, swinging Allie up into his arms, cradling her protectively against his chest as Emma wrapped the blanket around the girl’s body.

            “Time to go Emma. Grab your bags, the truck’s outside.” Agron turned, carrying Allie out the door. Emma trotted along behind Agron; his strides were exceptionally longer than hers. Agron tucked Allie safely into the toolbox, making sure blankets, pillows, jackets, anything soft were crammed in around her. Agron closed the lid slowly; he knew Allie would only have maybe an hour of air before things got critical. He had to get the girls away from this hell, he had to keep them safe, he had to be the hero.

            Agron opened the back passenger door of the truck, pushing sleeping bags and his tent aside to make room for Emma to curl up under the back seat. “I know it’s going to be an uncomfortable position for a bit, but it’s the only way you’re getting out of here. You’ll just need to lie still until we’re clear. Then I’ll get you and Allie out.” Emma nodded, pulling her knees to her chest as she lay on her side. Agron piled his tent and sleeping bags over her, slamming the door shut.

            Emma felt the rumble of the diesel truck starting up underneath her, as it rolled slowly through the town. She held her breath when Agron rolled the window down, the guards at the main gate stopped the truck. Emma couldn’t hear the conversation, but breathed a sigh of relief when the window closed and the truck moved on. Agron’s voice broke the silence, making Emma jump.

            “We made it out of the town, gotta give me a bit more time to get far enough away from the town to ensure we’re not being followed. If you can hold out about another 10 minutes I’ll stop and get you and Allie out ok?” Agron chose his words carefully, the last thing he wanted to do was end up the liar and not escape Marcus’ grasp. Agron didn’t want to send the girls back to that hell, he would give his own life to save them if it was the last thing he did.


	14. Home is Where the Heart Lies

Daryl woke up to Natalie crammed up in his armpit, head on his shoulder with her leg draped over his hip. The ache in his shoulder throbbed; even though it had been weeks since the shooting, Daryl had been out from sun up to sun down looking for Allie; as well as helping get the farm in order. He hadn’t had much luck; there were plenty of places to hide in the county, if they were even hiding in the county. Daryl felt a failure for not finding Allie, much like he felt with Sophia. Even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, he still felt responsible. Sophia wasn’t really his responsibility, but Allie was his own daughter. Natalie had cried herself to sleep almost every night since Allie was taken four days ago. It was getting the better of Daryl, his heart was starting to ache much like Natalie’s. It hurt him to see her hurt, the guilt was eating him up inside.

            Daryl grunted, carefully sliding out from under Natalie; who grumbled at the loss of body heat. His footsteps were silent in the dark of the bedroom, finding his way into the bathroom. Daryl flipped the shower knob over to hot, leaning against the outer shower wall. He was weary, his body ached every day; and Daryl was definitely not getting any younger.  Steam began to build in the bathroom, warming his cold skin, clearing his lungs.  Daryl felt arms come around his chest, Natalie’s head laid lightly on his back. Daryl clasped her hand into his, pulling their hands to his heart.

            Natalie sighed against Daryl’s back; it took a good bit of self control not to break down crying. “What’s the plan for today? You going back out again?” Natalie knew the answer to her own question, but she needed the reassurance from him that he was going. She wasn’t about to give up hope on finding Allie; her daughter had a fighter’s spirit, just like her father. Daryl never gave up unless he had proof it was the end of the hunt. Natalie remembered many times when he would take off to hunt; gone for days that she would just start to worry about getting dressed and hunting him down. Daryl would come tearing down the lane in that old truck of his; pulling up outside the cooler. Natalie’s eyes would light up when he would drag the deer out of the bed of the truck. Allie getting taken was no different; Daryl hadn’t gave up yet, Natalie was sure he never would. Not until he found her or the worst happened; which Natalie wasn’t thinking about anytime soon.

            Daryl pulled Natalie tight against him; he could feel her heart beating against his back. The steady vibration kept him grounded, gave him one more reason to keep going in this hell they now called life. “Mmmh, after I get breakfast and Zip ready I’m heading out. I gotta find her Natty.” Daryl sighed as he stepped into the shower, the hot water burning his skin. Natalie crawled into the shower with him, her hands a welcome comfort as she washed Daryl’s skin. In this moment, Daryl was vulnerable with her, a side no one else in the group was allowed to see. Natalie’s eyes closed as Daryl’s arms came around her; pulling tight against him. His hand wove into her dark tresses, as the other cupped her hip. Daryl’s head fell onto Natalie’s shoulder; the breath escaping his lungs on a near sob. Natalie’s heart felt like it was in a vise at that moment, her chest ached with the pain radiating off Daryl’s body.

            “I ain’t giving up till I find Allie. She’s my blood, my daughter. I didn’t give up looking for Sophia or Merle. Not until I knew for sure. I ain’t losing another one of my babies Natty. I can’t see you go through that again.” Daryl huffed as he let loose of Natalie, sluicing the suds off his body before side stepping past Natalie to dry off. She could hear him brushing his teeth; his presence gone with the slamming of the bathroom door. Natalie felt herself jump at the sound breaking the near silence; the water suddenly turning cold. She kicked the knob with her foot; sending water splashing all over the shower as the water quickly died. Nothing seemed to be going right today; Natalie was almost scared to see what else this day had in store for her.

* * *

 

            Natalie found Daryl in the kitchen after her shower. He was standing just where her father stood every morning; drinking his cup of coffee staring out across the pasture. Natalie choked up a bit at the sight of Daryl standing there; he was taking into account of the horses, the cattle and every other thing that crossed his line of sight. Natalie stood next to him; tying her damp hair up into a top knot, watching along with him. Natalie saw Glenn and Maggie talking in the barn lot, Beth was carrying water into the horses as she chatted with the Grimes boy. The farm carried on with less people than it started with a few short months ago. Natalie sighed as Daryl set his coffee cup in the sink; placing a quick peck on her cheek before heading out into the sunlight.

            Natalie busied herself washing the breakfast dishes; her hands moving on autopilot, her mind wandering to the list of things she had planned for the day. There was so much to be done; but the group had done well picking up the slack of Allie’s absence. Natalie dried her hands on the kitchen towel, before heading out the door towards the stable; where she was sure to find Daryl saddling up Zip. Natalie had it in her mind that today would be different; today she would be going out with Daryl to look for Allie. She couldn’t handle the sitting and waiting anymore. It had been nearly five days now, and even if the police force was still functioning, they would have given up after five days with no leads. It was as if Allie had just vanished into thin air.

            Daryl looked over Zip’s back at the sound of footsteps in the dirt floor of the stable. He assumed it would be Rick saddling up to go with him, the cop had learned a bit about tracking and hunting over the year plus they had been traveling together. To his surprise Natalie stood there with her hands on her hips eyeballing him.

            “Ya ain’t going out with me today. I told you in the house, I wasn’t gonna deal with seeing you hurt. It’s best you stay here and help get things ready for winter, if last year’s got anything to say about it, this year’s gonna be worse. It’s already September as it is. I love you Natty, but don’t tear my fucking heart like this.” Daryl stood his ground, watching the emotions pass across Natalie’s face. What if he did let her go with him and they found Allie dead or turned? It would be the end of Natalie as he knew her, and it would be more painful for him than Merle’s death. Daryl just couldn’t do it, he couldn’t force himself into it.

            Just as Natalie opened her mouth to fire back at Daryl; Carl came running into the stable. His hands were on his knees as he fought for breath; the run getting the best of him. Carl gulped down a lungful of air, as he pointed at the front of the house.

            “Truck I never seen here before just pulled in. Man and a woman got out, asking for Natalie. Ya better go check it out, Dad and Glenn got ‘em stalled in the yard.” Daryl darted past Carl, Natalie hot on his heels. It could be anything coming and looking for Natalie; much like Rick had come looking for Natalie when Daryl had been shot. Anyone who knew about Natalie would come knocking on the door, which was good enough reason in itself for Daryl to hang around; keeping his woman and daughter safe.

* * *

 

            Daryl stopped short when he saw the soldier standing there in woodland cammies. The guy had to be every bit six-foot-five and a solid 240. His short cropped black hair, piercing blue eyes screamed military, not to mention someone not to be fucked with. Daryl recognized the face but couldn’t place from where, but he knew he had seen it before. The bundle in the man’s arms began to slowly move, his grip visibly tightening. The patches on his uniform identified who he worked for, but not who the man himself was.

            Natalie shouldered past Daryl, running for the man taking up space in the front yard. Daryl reached out to grab Natalie, but she slipped through his fingers. Daryl chased after her; seeing the man’s eyes soften at the sight of Natalie. Natalie recognized him as well, that was apparent. Natalie’s hands trembled as she uncovered the face wrapped in the blankets; recognition hit her as she crumpled to her knees sobbing hysterically. Maggie wrapped Natalie in her arms, pulling her away from the scene. Daryl moved to take the weight from the man’s arms; but the man pulled away defiantly.

            “No Sir, can’t let you take her. I’m not letting her go unless it’s her mama looking her over. Sorry.” The voice was commanding, not an ounce of fear in the words. This guy wasn’t afraid to be a leader, wasn’t afraid of Daryl; that alone made Daryl like the guy even more.

            Natalie began to speak through her tears, the words tumbling from her lips, “It’s ok Daryl can take her into the house….” The sound of Natalie’s voice was lost on Daryl’s ears as his eyes locked onto the face in the blanket, Allie’s eyes slowly opened.

            Through parched, cracked lips that began to bleed with the word that escaped as nearly a whisper, Allie spoke “Daddy?”

* * *

 

Natalie pulled the blanket up over Allie’s bare chest, thanking God that Mike found her out there in the wilderness. Allie was a busted up mess; broken ribs with deep tissue bruising, avulsions and lacerations. Natalie slumped into the chair next to Allie’s bed; her tears flowing freely as she held her daughter’s hand in her own. Allie survived a beating that was obvious; it was anyone’s guess what else she survived through for the five days she was gone. Right now Natalie’s chief concern was keeping Allie comfortable while the wounds in her back were tended to and healing. The wounds nearly mirrored the ones in Daryl's back. Natalie had no idea what caused Allie’s wounds; Daryl’s son of a bitch of a father used a belt, horsewhip, and crop whatever was in reach to project his anger upon his son. It would infuriate Daryl to know that someone inflicted that same kind of ruthless pain on his daughter. Hate like that ran deep;unless the person who inflicted it was stark raving mad. Natalie brushed Allie’s hair from her eyes; sighing as got up from the chair and closing the door behind her.

Daryl stood across from Mike in the kitchen; eyeballing him over the cup of coffee in his hand. How this guy had found Allie was anything short of a miracle, Daryl had searched for days without luck. The trail had gone cold at the county line, Daryl had been getting the group together to go out hunting for Allie. His plans were shattered when Mike walked into the yard with a beaten and bleeding Allie in his arms. He was glad his baby girl was home, but he would have rather been the one to do it.

Mike took a deep breath before breaking the silence; “So you’re Allie’s Dad? Can’t say I’ve ever heard anything about you.” Mike knew about Allie’s step dad in Germany, but nothing about Daryl. The man was trying to burn holes through him across the kitchen with cold blue eyes that screamed Allie. There was no denying Allie was Daryl’s, too many idiosyncrasies matched up.

Daryl huffed, setting the coffee cup down on the countertop. “Yeah well I just found out not that long ago that Allie was mine. What’s your story? I saw pictures of you and Allie in the McCaffrey house together. That’s gotta mean something.” Daryl had seen the pictures in the McCaffrey house before Glenn had brought them over and gave them to Allie. Now those same photos hung in Allie’s room. Daryl had his ideas of what the story was, but he wanted to hear it directly from the man involved. It was the only way to get to the truth of the story as far as Daryl was concerned.

Mike sighed; the pictures told the story for him, what was there left to explain? Other than Allie accepting his proposal before leaving for his training school for the Navy almost two years ago, there wasn't much else to tell. Mike loved Allie without question, but he knew where he was going she couldn't go with him. Especially when he went to California to BUD/s. That was a men only training school. Allie was a year and a half younger than Mike, she was a junior when he was a senior in high school.

“Allie and I dated in high school. We were serious enough to get engaged before I left for BUD/s in California. I was home on leave when shit hit the fan, I left here to go check on my folks. When they got killed by looters, I took it upon myself to hunt them down and kill them. I got hooked up with a different group in an adjoining county before I could make it home to Allie. I always planned to come back to her and marry her, there’s no one I want more in this world but her. It’s my sincere hope that you’ll still let me do the right thing and marry Allie.”

Daryl took a breath, pausing to choose his words carefully; one wrong word and the man his little girl still loved could be gone before she woke up. That would break Allie’s heart and Daryl didn’t want to see her cry. Daryl tipped his chin up. “Look, I’m thankful you brought Allie home to her mother and I. But I think it’s best to let Allie decide if she still wants you, rather than me giving my blessing and she kicks you outta here. Sound fair?”

Mike nodded as he drained the last bit of coffee from his mug, setting it in the sink. “Sounds fair. I’m going to go up and sit with Allie. I’ll catch up with you later.”

* * *

 

Daryl watched the younger man stride through the kitchen and up the stairs, quietly greeting Natalie as she passed by him. Natalie wrapped her arms around Daryl’s neck, slowly pressing her lips to his. Daryl kissed her tenderly, his mind in a million places other than their kitchen.

“What’s your thoughts on Mike? He’s been a part of this family since shortly after we came back from Germany. Your daughter loves him Daryl, much like I loved you at that age. I’m thankful he found her and brought her home.” Natalie kept Daryl’s eyes trained on her own, looking for recognition, looking for compassion.

“The kid’s alright. I ain’t got nothing against him yet. But they damn well better not be fucking like we were. Last thing I need is my daughter pregnant in this hell. I don’t want her having a miscarriage like you did and no way to get her into surgery.” Daryl’s eyes softened, tears threatened to fall from his clear blue eyes.

Natalie felt her heart wrench in her chest. She knew why Daryl stirred up the old memories; the past could become the future with no way of stopping it. It was still a raw wound almost 30 years later. If Natalie had any say in it, she would do whatever it took for Allie not to know that kind of pain.

Natalie laid her head against Daryl's chest, breathing in his scent. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Allie doesn't go through that, promise. You need to get out there and get things secured; there's a storm coming in from the west. Gather up some help while you're at it, and send the girls in the house to help me cook please?"

Daryl smirked at his woman; she was getting a bit bossy lately. Maybe he needed to remind her who wore the pants in the house. "Gettin' a bit bossy there ain't ya woman? Thought I was the one wearin' the pants in the house? Or did ya forget that?"

Natalie made a face at Daryl; feigning hurt as she swatted at him with the kitchen towel. He knew damn good and well who ran the place; it wasn't her who needed reminding.

Daryl flinched at the towel snapping against his bare arms. No matter what that towel hitting skin always stings. "Ow Jesus woman, ya ain't gotta beat me!"

"Get your mangy ass out of my kitchen! Go on git!" Natalie herded Daryl out the back door and into the blowing wind with a glare that made even Daryl shy away.

* * *

 

Upstairs Mike's hulking frame sat hunched over in the chair next to Allie’s bed. His large hands swallowed her swollen fingers; the words of long forgotten and very seldom used prayers becoming stilted whispers from his lips in the near silence.

Mike was never a "good Catholic"; living this far from town mass was hard to attend on Sunday. But Jenny made sure he knew his prayers and the ritual of mass as much as it bored Mike when he was younger. It wasn't until he went to war that Mike remembered how to pray. This hell was much like war; any divine intervention couldn't be a bad thing. Especially with the woman he loved life in the balance between here and the here after.

Thoughts swirled in Mike's conscious like the shadowy depths of souls residing in hell. Never had such an anger flowed through him as it did sitting there watching Allie take shallow breaths. He knew Marcus was a sadist; he had heard rumors throughout the camp, but never witnessed first hand. Stories were told that rivaled the Huessian sons; of Marcus using women as play things. When he grew tired of them he would murder them and toss their bodies out,  other times feeding them to walkers barely alive or maimed so they couldn't get away.

"I need you to get better Allie. You're a fighter, you're too stubborn to give up. Don't you dare fucking give up on me. There's something I gotta go do, but I promise I will come back to you. I love you baby." Mike whispered in her ear before kissing her tenderly on the lips. He saw Allie’s eyes flicker behind heavy lids, it was a good sign.

* * *

 

Daryl heard the soft thud of metal swinging against fabric as he shut the stable door. The footsteps stopped, waiting for Daryl to acknowledge the owner's presence. Blowing out a breath he turned; his gaze taking in the scene before him. Mike was armed for war; a knife strapped to his thigh, a pistol strapped to his other thigh with a rifle in his hands and a shotgun peeking over his shoulder.

"Care to share why you're geared for war?" Daryl could feel the anger radiating between the two of them. Daryl could sympathize with the kid, he was just as  pissed that someone hurt Allie. Daryl had promised Natalie that he would kill the people responsible for kidnapping and injuring their daughter. He had planned to go out after dinner, during the storm and hunt them down on his own.

Mike's icy stare chilled Daryl to the bone. The tone of his voice was deadly serious; "Mr. Dixon, I know who raped and mutilated my wife, your daughter. I know where he sleeps, and I have every intention of making sure he never touches another woman again. Are you with me or am I taking the kill for my own?"

 

 

 


End file.
